Black Pearl
by Mimi-chenie
Summary: Eine Exo Fanfiction. :D Hat aber nicht wirklich was mit der Serie zu tun. Leider wusste ich nicht wo ich die story einordnen sollte.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

Vor über 13,8 Milliarden Jahren, als der Urknall Materie, Raum und Zeit erschuf, formten sich urplötzlich 12 undefinierbare Kristalle. Farbe, Form und auch die Eigenschaften der Kristalle waren unterschiedlich. Doch in einem glichen sie sich alle. Die Einkerbung in Form eines bestimmten Symbols, welches die Eigenschaft und die Kraft des Kristalls darstellen sollte. Jeder der 12 Kristalle war mit einem solchen Symbol gekennzeichnet und war einzigartig. Die unglaubliche Kraft der Kristalle war so groß, dass sie in wenigen Stunden einen ganzen Planeten zerstören konnte.

Es würde zur Katastrophe kommen, wenn sich alle 12 Kräfte an ein und demselben Ort befinden würden. Sie würden außer Kontrolle geraten. Selbst wenn sich nur zwei von 12 Kristallen zu nahe kamen. Dies verstanden die damaligen Bewohner der Erde, nachdem sie in einem Einjährigen Krieg zwei der 12 Kristalle fanden. Sie wollten sie als Waffe gegen ihre Feinde einsetzen, riskierten dabei aber ihr Leben und das von vielen Anderen auch. Danach beschloss die Menschheit alle Kristalle die sie finden würden zu versiegeln und so weit es ginge von den anderen fern zu halten.

12 Säuglinge die als lebendiges Gefäß für eine zerstörerische Kraft auserwählt wurden. 12 verschiedene Orte in denen sie lebten und 12 verschiedene Vergangenheiten. Berlin, London, Arizona, Edinburg, Lyon, Marseille, Colorado, Almaty, Barcelona, Oslo, El Dorado und Yunnan. Dies waren die Orte an denen sie aufwuchsen und ihr Leben lebten. Sie erlebten Höhen und Tiefen, fanden Freunde und Kameraden und verloren auch wichtige Personen in ihren Leben. Doch auch Rivalen und Feinde tauchten in ihren eigenen, persönlichen Geschichten auf. Sie mussten sich durch den Fluss der Zeit schlagen, im Unwissen was für eine gewaltige Kraft in ihnen wohnte, kannten einander nicht und wurden dennoch, als die Zeit reif war wieder vereinigt.


	2. Kapitel 1

Black Pearl… So manch einer erschauderte bei diesem Namen. Ich selber wusste natürlich nicht wieso. Wie denn auch, ich war vollkommen neu hier. Seoul war eine mir fremde Stadt. Ich kannte mich hier nicht aus und wusste auch nicht was ich mit meinem neuen Heim anfangen sollte. Ich wollte einfach zurück… Zurück nach Colorado, wo ich schon seit meiner Kindheit gelebt habe… Meine Mutter versuchte mich nun mit Geschenken und Geld davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine gute Idee war hierher zu ziehen, da jegliche vorherigen Versuche mich zu überzeugen gescheitert waren. Sie hatte sich einen neuen Geliebten gesucht und konnte nicht anders als mit mir zu ihm nach Korea zu ziehen. Dafür ließ sie ihren ehemaligen Mann und meinen geliebten Vater in Colorado zurück. Es ging alles zu schnell. Von heute auf morgen stand sie mit zwei Flugtickets in meinem Zimmer und forderte mich dazu auf meine Koffer zu packen… Meine Freunde hinter mir zu lassen…

Wofür hatte ich das nur verdient? Ich wollte nie weg gehen. Ich wollte nie in diese verdreckte, gefährliche Großstadt. Aber natürlich war meine Meinung ja total überflüssig… Genauso wie meine gesamte Existenz jetzt… Ich hatte hier keine Freunde, kannte ihre Sprache nicht mal, obwohl ich tatsächlich koreanische Wurzeln hatte, wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und meine Mutter… Meine Mutter hatte mich doch eh schon längst ausgeblendet. Liebe gab es nur in Form von unnötigen Geschenken. „Kauf dir was Schönes!", oder „Schau was ich hier für dich habe!". Jedes mal nur wertlose Versuche mich zu bestechen… Und überhaupt… Schon seit Tagen lief sie nur noch ihrem neuen Mann und meinem neuen ‚Vater' hinterher. Immer wieder „Ach, ist er wunderbar.", oder „Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn schon vorher kennen gelernt…" Immer dieselbe Leier. Jedes Mal dieselbe Scheiße…

Wofür war ich überhaupt hier? Sie hätte mich bei meinem richtigen Dad lassen sollen, der ihr wie es schien schon scheiß egal war. Schnaufend sah ich aus meinem Fenster. Es war nun schon Oktober und die vereinzelten Bäume die an den Straßen standen verloren schon so einige gelb bis braune Blätter. Doch dadurch dass es schon ziemlich spät war sah man diese eh nicht… Stattdessen spürte ich einen kalten Windhauch durch meine Zimmertür zu meinem Bett huschen. Wie es schien hatte meine Mutter wieder eines der vielen, unnötigen Fenster im Haus geöffnet. Das Haus selber war viel zu groß, meiner Meinung nach. Hier konnte ich mich einfach nicht einleben. Es war viel zu trostlos und unpersönlich. Ja okay… Hier und da hingen ein paar Bilderrahmen, doch meist waren es Fotos von Mutter und ihrem neuen Man. Mich sah man auf vereinzelten Bildern zwar auch, aber nie sah ich so glücklich aus wie auf den alten Fotos die ich mit meinem leiblichen Vater gemacht hatte. Lächeln schien ich wohl schon verlernt zu haben…

Nun war ich schon seit zwei Wochen hier, konnte mich bis jetzt auch nicht so recht in der Stadt einleben. Wollte ich dies überhaupt? Eher nicht. Doch was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Alleine nach Hause zurückkehren? Bevor dies geschah, würden die Bäume auf der Straße zu tanzen beginnen. Kraftlos erhob ich mich von meinem Bett und griff nach meinem schwarzen Parka, um mir diesen gleich darauf auch schon anzulegen. Ich beschloss etwas raus zu gehen, frische Luft zu schnappen, wenn man die Luft hier überhaupt frisch nennen konnte und mir die Beine etwas zu vertreten. Den ganzen Tag im Haus zu hocken konnte auch nicht wirklich gesund sein.

Eher schlurfend bewegte ich mich aus meinem fremden Zimmer und steuerte auf die mir überhaupt nicht vertraut Haustür zu. Sie war unten im Erdgeschoss, weswegen ich durch den Flur zur Wendeltreppe ging. Ich vermied es absichtlich nicht in einen der zwei großen Spiegel im Flur zu schauen, da ich momentan das komische Problem hatte bei meinem Spiegelbildanblick in Melancholie zu versinken. Mein ganzes Selbstwertgefühl sank drastisch, wobei ich mich das eine oder andere Mal dabei erwischte wie ich am Esstisch vielversprechend auf das silbern glänzende Tafelmesser sah…

Seufzend trottete ich die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Das einzige gewohnte hier im Haus waren meine Klamotten, sowie mein Smartphone und den restlichen Kram den ich aus Colorado mit hierher gebracht habe. Grummelnd schlüpfte ich in meine ebenso wie meine Jacke schwarzen Nike Schuhe und war schon im Begriff die Haustür zu öffnen, als plötzlich die Stimme meiner Mutter erklang: „Wo gehst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hin?" Skeptisch lugte sie aus der Küchentür hervor und musterte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Dein Vater kommt gleich wieder und das Essen ist auch fast fertig!", ließ sie mich wissen, wobei ich mich sofort von ihrem eindringlichen Blick löste. Ein Grund mehr nun abzuhauen… Auf meinen neuen Vater hatte ich keinen Bock. Zwar redete mir meine Mutter immer wieder ein, dass ich ihn endlich akzeptieren sollte, doch tat ich es nicht. Wieso auch? Ich wollte keinen neuen Vater, ich wollte meinen richtigen zurück!

Winkend öffnete ich die Tür und rief nicht allzu laut meiner Mutter zu: „Ich geh mir nur die Beine vertreten… Und sowieso. Morgen ist doch mein erster Schultag. Ich will mich vergewissern das ich den Weg auch wirklich finde." Nichts mehr dazu sagend verschwand ich und verließ ohne auf das Einverständnis meiner Mutter zu warten das Haus. Schnell zog ich mir meine Kopfhörer welche ich die ganze Zeit um meinen Hals getragen hatte an und verband sie durch Bluetooth mit meinem Handy. Mal sehen ob ich mich hier zu Recht finden würde…

Am ersten Tag an dem ich und Mutter hier ankamen führte uns mein neuer ‚Vater' in Seoul herum. Es war hier für meinen Geschmack viel zu laut und zu voll, doch wenigstens war die Gegend in die wir gezogen sind nicht so extrem überfüllt wie an der Hauptstraße. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte war meine Schule auch hier irgendwo in der Nähe, doch bis auf die ungefähre Richtung in die ich musste, wusste ich auch nicht viel mehr. Schnaufend tippte ich die Adresse meiner Schule auf meinem Handy ein um den Weg durch Google Maps besser finden zu können und siehe da, schon hatte ich den schnellsten Weg zu meiner zukünftigen Bildungsstätte gefunden. Ich würde sagen, ohne mein Handy währe ich hier in Seoul total aufgeschmissen.

Langsamen Schrittes folgte ich der angegebenen Rute und schweifte während des Weges zurück in meine kleine Gedankenwelt. Mir fiel dieser Name den mein ‚Vater' letztens erwähnt hatte wieder ein. „Black Pearl…", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin. Er meinte ich sollte mich von denen fernhalten, doch was war das überhaupt? Gab es da nicht mal ein Schiff aus der Filmreihe Fluch der Karibik das so hieß? Doch ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen dass dieser Kerl das Schiff meinen sollte.

Seufzend hielt ich kurz inne und kramte in meiner Jackentasche herum. Wie mich das alles nur nervte… Mit starrem Blick auf mein Smartphone fischte ich mit der anderen Hand eine Kaugummipackung hervor und nahm auch sogleich ein Stück aus der blauen Verpackung heraus um es mir gleich darauf in den Mund zu schieben. Lustlos kaute ich auf dem erfrischend scharfen Minzgummi herum, knüllte das silbern glänzende Papier zusammen und warf es in eines der Mülleimer die auf dem Fußgängerweg verteilt standen.

So richtig Lust darauf zu meiner neuen Schule zu gehen hatte ich eigentlich nicht, doch was sollte ich denn sonst manchen. Höchstens morgen früh musste ich mich dann mit diesem beschissenen Stadtplan auseinandersetzten. Schnaufend strich ich mir durchs braune Haar, welches schon einen dezenten Rotstich aufwies. Plötzlich spürte ich dicht hinter mir eine überwältigende Aura und fuhr augenblicklich herum. Überrascht starrte ich ins nichts. Hatte ich es mir nur eingebildet? War ich nun auch noch paranoid geworden? Überfordert kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf und setzte mich gleich darauf wieder in Bewegung.

„Scheiß Paranoia!", grummelte ich noch, bevor ich in eine schlecht beleuchtete Seitengasse einbog. Überrascht blieb ich stehen und musterte den schmalen, dusteren Weg der sich vor mir erstreckte. Wieso fühlte ich mich jetzt gerade wie in einem dieser billigen Horrorfilme? Ausgerechnet die Gasse in die ich hinein musste, schien wie durch Zauberhand keine funktionierenden Lampen zu haben. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn auf einmal ein Verrückter kommen würde, um mich zu verschleppen… Tja… etwas an meinem Leben würde es eh nicht ändern. Es blieb scheiße…

Hart schluckend steckte ich meine linke Hand wieder in meine Jackentasche und sah leicht genervt zu Boden. „Was verarscht mich das Leben nur so sehr…?", kam es nun wieder von mir, während ich dem schmalen Weg folgte und nur noch hoffen konnte, dass ich bald wieder auf einer beleuchteten Straße sein würde. Reflexartig stellte ich die Musik etwas lauter und versuchte durch das Summen des Liedtextes in eine etwas positivere Stimmung reinzukommen, was nach einiger Zeit sogar klappte. Ich blendete unbewusst meine Umgebung einfach aus. Leise vor mich hin summend folgte ich meinem Weg und ließ meine linke Hand, die ich zuvor in meiner Jackentasche verstaut hatte an der weißgestrichenen, kühlen Backsteinwand entlang streifen.

Einige Minuten vergingen in denen ich meinen Weg zu meiner baldigen neuen Schule fortsetzte, wobei ich die Person, welche langsamen Schrittes mir hinterher ging überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Als sich das Lied dem Ende neigte und ich in meiner Playlist nach einem weiteren hörbaren Song suchte, blieb ich ruckartig stehen. Mir viel auf das sich der Knoten meines Schnürsenkels gelöst hatte. Genervt aufstöhnend steckte ich mein Handy in meine Hosentasche und bückte mich zu meinem Schuh hinunter.

„Scheiß überteuerte Schrottwahre!", keifte ich eher zu mir selbst wobei ich meinen Schuh wieder zuband und mich daraufhin wieder aufrichtete. Erst als sich schlagartig ein Arm um meinen Oberkörper schlang und mich daran hinderte weiter zu gehen, schreckte ich vor lauer Schock auf und stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Eine kräftige Hand hielt mir den Mund zu, wobei mich die fremde Person plötzlich mit sich schliff. Panik breitete sich in mir aus und ich versuchte mich von dem Fremden loszureißen, was nicht mal ansatzweise klappte. Genervt ertönte die tiefe und um ehrlich zu sein schön klingende Stimme meines Feindes direkt neben meinem Ohr, wobei ich aber kein einziges Wort von dem Gesagten verstehen konnte. Sein Griff um mich wurde fester und schnürte mir beinahe die Luft ab, wobei ich den gut trainierten Oberkörper meines Entführers an meinem Rücken spüren konnte. Was zu Teufel ging hier gerade ab? Wurde mein behinderter Gedankengang von vorhin tatsächlich war?

Mit einem festen Kick gegen eine eiserne, graue Tür trat der Fremde mit mir im Schlepptau in den Keller eines mir unbekannten Wohnhauses ein. Duster und muffig riechend. So wie ich es doch hasste! Meine Versuche mich aus den Armen des Fremden zu befreien wurde immer schwächer. Durch den starken Druck auf meinem Körper fiel es mir wirklich extrem schwer zu atmen und auch meine Sicht verschwamm nach nicht mal einer Minute in der ich in diesen muffigen Keller geschliffen wurde. Ich sah noch wie zwei weiter Personen auf mich und meinem Entführer zu kamen. Sie schienen ein Gespräch mit mir eröffnen zu wollen, wobei ich mehr als undeutliches Gebrabbel nicht verstand. Würde ich nicht wissen dass ich mich in Korea befand, würde ich nicht mal herausbekommen können um welche Sprache es sich handelte.

Die Hand des Fremden löste sich von mir, wobei er mich hart in die Richtung der anderen beiden Kerle schubste. Ich stolperte unbeholfen auf sie zu, verlor dabei aber das Gleichgewicht und landete auf dem Boden. „Arg!", grummelte ich. Einer der Fremden kniete sich zu mir hinunter. Dunkelblonde, perfekt gestylte Haare, verdammt groß und breite Schultern. Seine Augen waren von einer Sonnenbrille bedeckt und mehrere silberne Ringe, sowie Tattoos verzierten seine Hände und Arme. Überwältigt von der kräftigen, schon beinahe greifbaren Aura die mein Gegenüber verströmte schluckte ich hart und rutschte am Boden etwas weiter nach hinten, knallte aber gegen eine zweite Person, die von der Statur her wohl eher mein Entführer war. Platinblond gefärbte Haare, um die 1.80 groß und mindestens tausendmal hübscher als viele Mädchen es sein konnten. Konnte mir hier endlich jemand sagen was hier abging?

Wie aufs Stichwort griff der Tätowierte nach meinem Kinn und rückte ihn wieder zu sich, wobei er grinsend mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen strich und sie sich etwas genauer besah. Verspielt leckte er sich über seine eigenen Lippen und hinterließ mit seinem dreckigen grinsen eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Teint. Verkrampft schloss ich meine Augen und hoffte das dies alles bald ein Ende haben würde. Würde ich sagen das mein Leben bis jetzt nicht schlimmer werden konnte, war dies eine lüge… den das hier… war der absolute tiefpunkt in meinem Leben…

Die tiefe Stimme meines Gegenübers erklang und redete weiterhin auf mich ein, wobei sich der Daumen des Fremden nun langsam meinen Lippen entgegen bewegte. So langsam verlor ich hier echt meinen Verstand. Was wollten die von mir? Geld? Wertvollen Schmuck? Oder konnten die sich keinen Stricher leisten und gabelten deswegen Fremde auf der Straße auf um sie zu missbrauchen. Plötzlich entwich mir jegliche Farbe aus meinem Gesicht. Wenn das wirklich so war, dann sollte ich hier schleunigst verschwinden. Momentan hatte ich zwar sehr wenig Selbstwertgefühl, aber dies traute selbst ich mir nicht zu… Nein! Nie im leben! Ich musste abhauen! Nur wie? Die schienen mir alle ziemlich kräftig zu sein, da war ich hingegen eine ziemlich schwache Nudel! Würde ich es wagen zu fliehen, würde sie mich sicherlich in Grund und Boden prügeln…

Stutzig musterte mich mein Gegenüber. Sein Finger bohrte sich langsam zwischen meine Lippen, wobei er es irgendwie schaffte meine Mund ein Spalt weit zu öffnen. Ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in mir breit. Mein Magen spielte nicht mehr mit. Er wollte endlich Erlösung! Dieser widerliche Kerl sollte mich gefälligst in ruhe lassen! Als ob ich nicht so schon zu viel auf dem Buckel hätte!?

Die unverständlichen Worte meines Gegenübers wurden eindringlicher, wobei er ruckartig nach meiner Zunge packte und aus seiner Hosentasche ein Taschenmesser zückte. Schockiert riss ich meine Augen weit auf und griff schlagartig nach dem Arm des Fremden. Wimmernd zog ich an ihm und versuchte mich vom Fremden loszureisen, wobei er urplötzlich los ließ und ich wieder gegen dessen Kumpel knallte. Genervt beugte sich der dunkelhaarige Blondschopf mit der Sonnenbrille weiter zu mir und stupste mich mit der Messerklinge an meiner Brust an. Seine Worte ergaben für mich keinen Sinn, wobei ich verzweifelt meinen Kopf schüttelte, mir die Hände auf die Ohren drückte und nervös ein ‚Was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir!' ausstieß. Ich wollte hier endlich weg! Ich wollte zurück in mein schönes, altes leben! Kein Stress, keine Tränen, keine Angst… Wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, alles blieb unverändert… Und ich bliebt in meinem schwachen, kaputten Körper zurück…

Drei völlig überraschte Augenpaare stierten mich dezent konfus an. Was war denn nur los? Wieso ließen sie mich nur so leiden? Was zum Teufel hatte ich ihnen getan, das sie mich so beschissen behandelten? Der dritte der sich bis jetzt nur im Hintergrund gehalten hatte kam langsam auf mich zu. Er drückte den blonden Brillenträger von mir weg, wobei dieser sich stolpernd aufrichtete und seinen Kumpel wütend anfunkelte. Der Fremde duckte sich zu mir runter, wobei ich sein hübsches, beinahe schon feminines Gesicht erkennen konnte. Seine Haare waren hell, pastellorange gefärbt und zerzaust, wobei sein Teint extrem blass war.

Verwirrt blickte ich zu ihm auf, zuckte aber dezent und überrascht zusammen, als dieser mir ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. Ich glaubte mich zu wiederholen, aber… Was zum Teufel war hier los? Würde ich endlich erlöst werden? „Sag mal, wie heißt du denn?", ertönte nun die liebliche Stimme meines Gegenübers. Verwirrt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und sah leicht nervös zu Boden. Der konnte ja Englisch… Schnaufend versuchte ich mich am Riemen zu reißen und wollte gerade dezent zitternd meinen Mund öffnen um ihm zu antworten, als der Größere von allen, der Brillenträger zu mir genervt hinunter keifte: „Jetzt rede endlich! Wer zum Geier bist du?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, stotterte ich ganz langsam vor mich hin. Ich musste mich noch einige Male räuspern um den Klos in meinem Hals loszuwerden, als ich dann endlich die beiden wesentlichen Worte hervorstammelte.

„Do… Kyungsoo…"

Meinen Namen…


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Kai POV:

„Du Idiot! Du hast den Falschen hier angeschleppt!", dröhnte es auch schon mehr als unzufrieden neben mir. Schnaufend wandte ich mich zu Kris, welcher seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und sie mir schon drohend unter die Nase hielt. Unbeeindruckt schob ich die mir entgegen gestreckte Faust wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurück und kratzte mich bedenklich wegen meines kleinen Fehlers am Hinterkopf. Schnaufend schloss ich meine Augen, doch mehr als ein langgezogenes ‚Upps' gab ich nicht von mir. Noch bevor ich Kris, welcher sich immer noch lautstark beschwerte wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, ging ich zu Luhan und diesem Kyungsoo hinüber, stemmte meine Arme in meine Seiten und sah nun erwartungsvoll zum Orangeschopf hinüber. „Was sollen wir jetzt mit dem machen?", erkundigte ich mich seufzend und wandte meinen Blick nun zum braunhaarigen, immer noch am Boden hockenden Jungen. Mir viel der dezente Rotstich in seiner zu einem Undercut frisierten Mähne auf, wobei ich anfing zu schmunzeln. Ich musste ja gestehen, dass der Kleine ganz schön süß aussah. Richtig zum anbeißen!

Luhan zuckte auf meine Frage hin mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen ihn wohl oder übel wieder gehen lassen. Müssen ja nicht gleich den richtigen Grund nennen wieso so eine Arschgeige wie du ihn hierher gezerrt hat.", entkam es meinem orangehaarigen Kumpel nun, wobei er mir grinsend auf die Schulter schlug und sich gleich darauf wieder dem Jungen vor uns widmete. Ein Schnaufen seitens Kris war nun wahrzunehmen. Er lehnte genervt an der Wand und beobachtete wie sich Luhan um den braunrothaarigen Jungen kümmerte, wobei er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte. „Na super… Mehr Probleme… Und das nur wegen dir, Hohlbirne!", grummelte er und ließ den Blick für keine einzige Sekunde vom fremden Jungen gleiten. Seufzend fuhr ich mir durchs platinblonde Haar, zauberte gleich darauf aber wieder ein aufforderndes Grinsen auf meine Lippen.

„Mach es doch besser, du alte Schachtel!", konterte ich giftig, ließ aber meine Mine unverändert positiv. Kris war ein Idiot und nichts konnte was an meiner Meinung ändern. Okay, auch wenn er ein Idiot war, so fand ich ihn eigentlich auch ziemlich Korrekt, solange er keine miese Laune hatte wie jetzt. Man konnte ihn dann immer schön aufziehen und nerven. Einmal hab ich ihm Salz in seinen Morgenkaffee geschüttet. Nachdem er das Zeug auch nur einmal angenippt hatte, flog es direkt in die Tonne. Das Problem war, das dies nicht das Einzige war, das im hohen Bogen angeflogen kam… Nun gut… Das wichtigste aber war, das man sich immer auf Kris verlassen konnte. Er hatte zwar so seine Macken, doch hatte er auch andere Seiten die er aufspannen konnte.

„Wen nennst du hier alte Schachtel?! Ich sehen zufälligerweise kein einzige grässliche Oma außer die mir Gegenüber!!", keifte der Blondschopf mir wütend zu, wobei er sich entnervt vor mich aufbaute. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte sah man sogar schon seine Wutader auf der Stirn aufpochen… Schnaufend, aber mit einem erheiterten Lachen, schlug ich Kris einmal kumpelhaft, doch trotzdem fest auf den Rücken, wobei dieser nicht mal einen Millimeter nach vorne schwankte und stellte mich direkt neben Luhan. Ich blendete den vor Wut überkochenden Kris aus und widmete mich nun voll und ganz den beiden Anderen.

„Nun gut, Kyungsoo-sshi. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass wir dir solche Umstände gemacht haben. Wir hatten eigentlich geplant einen Kumpel meines Kumpels zu erschrecken, doch doofer weise haben wir dich mit ihm verwechselt! Sorry nochmals.", begann Luhan den Jungen auf Englisch anzusprechen, wobei ich über seine eigentlich ziemlich gute Lüge staunen musste. Eigentlich war es ja auch keine Lüge. Wir haben ihn ja verwechselt, nur hatten wir nicht vor jemanden einfach zu erschrecken. Meine Augen wandte ich zum rotbraunhaarigen Jungen, wobei ich ihm lächelnd die Hand reichte.

Auch ich fing nun an mich mit dem rotbraunhaarigen Jungen vor mir zu verständigen. Es war praktisch dass ich früher in meiner alten Heimat nur Englisch geredet habe, umso mehr hörte man wohl meinen leichten Akzent heraus. „Sorry. Ich wollte nicht so grob sein!", sagte ich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick und ergriff auch sogleich, die zögerlich vom Anderen entgegen gestreckte Hand. Schnell zog ich ihn wieder auf seine Beine, wobei er aber bei der Wucht mit der ich ihn aufhievte das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen meinen Brustkorb knallte. „Upps… Sorry…", murmelte ich verlegen und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf, wobei Kris' genervte Stimme hinter mir ertönte: „Hör mal mit diesem nervigen ‚Upps' auf!"

Unbeeindruckt verdrehte ich meine Augen und ließ den großen Eisklotz einfach vor sich hin wuseln. Ich wandte mich zu Luhan und fragte wieder auf Koreanisch sprechend: „Glaubst du es ist in Ordnung den hier jetzt einfach um diese Uhrzeit alleine draußen rumlaufen zu lassen? Nicht das dem noch was passiert… Ich kann mich noch erinnern letztens von 'nem Perversen überfallen worden zu sein… Welcher jetzt wohl in der Intensivstation liegen sollte, aber egal…" Luhan sah auf. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und sah zu Kyungsoo hinüber. Kris hingegen prustete mehr abfällig als belustig auf und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Als ob jemals jemand dir an die Wäsche gehen würde… Viel eher würden die davor verrecken als sich an dir auszutoben!", gluckste der tätowierte Chinese, wobei ich und Luhan ihn gekonnt ignorierte. „Du hast recht… Alleine da draußen rumzulaufen währe nicht gerade vorteilhaft für ihn.", murmelte der Orangehaarige.

Es war tatsächlich möglich hier in dieser Stadt. Abends war es hier schon beinahe gefährlicher als in den abgefucktesten Slums… Erst recht in den letzten drei Jahren stieg hier die Kriminalität an, seit sich die Polizei mehr auf eine ganz besondere Gruppe konzentrierte. Black Pearl nannte man sie. Niemand wusste wer dessen Mitglieder waren… Nun ja, niemand stimmte auch nicht. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zierte meine Lippen, wobei ich den Jungen vor mir schon vergessen hatte. Black Pearl. Wie ich diesen Namen nur liebte. Es hingen so viele Erinnerungen an ihm, die mich sentimental machten. Früher als ich noch in London lebte schien es für mich kaum eine Zukunft zu geben, doch seit ich hier in Seoul, bei meiner Gruppe war ging es mir prächtig! Sogar mehr als nur prächtig. Und ich könnte wetten den Anderen ging es genauso.

„…du gehört?" Luhans Stimme riss mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt, wobei ich nach zweimal Blinzeln ein überfordertes ‚Wie bitte' hervorstammelte. Kris der sich mittlerweile neben Luhan und den anderen Jungen gestellt hatte schlug genervt seine flache Hand gegen seine Stirn. „Ich hab gesagt, dass du dich um Kyungsoo-sshi kümmern sollst. Bring ihn nach Hause!", grummelte Luhan und schob den irritierten Rotbraunhaarigen wieder aus der Tür hinaus in die Gasse. Er schien unserem Gespräch ein wenig folgen zu können, denn er wandte sich im gehen zu Luhan und murmelte nervös: „Öhm… Du ähm… Ich kann alleine gehen…" Lachend schlug Luhan dem Kleineren einmal kräftig auf den Rücken wobei er unbeholfen über die Türschwelle stolperte und sich mit Mühen noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Glaub mir Kleiner! Um diese Uhrzeit wirst du es bereuen alleine nach Hause zu gehen.", murmelte der Orangehaarige schon etwas strenger und ernster zu Kyungsoo hinüber, als dieser sich wieder richtig zu uns drehte. Er schien wie erstarrt von Luhans plötzlich eisernen Blick und nickte nur stumm. Wie immer. Luhan konnte echt gruselig sein, das musste ich ja selber gestehen. Trotzdem gehörte er zu meinen besten Freunden. Okay, lag wohl auch daran das wir Beide eine ähnliche Vergangenheit hinter uns hatten und uns deswegen so gut verstanden. Er war mein erster bester Freund hier, nachdem unser Leader uns irgendwie aufgelesen hatte. Es war Schicksal, dass sich alle unserer Art hier in Seoul treffen sollten. Acht fehlten noch! Acht und dann wären wir vollständig!

Schnaufend griff ich nach Kyungsoos Hand, wobei ich einen kleinen elektrisierenden Schlag zu spüren bekam. Auch er selbst bemerkte es und zuckte leicht auf. Überrascht blickten wir uns eine Zeit lang nur an, als ich mich dann mit leicht rosigen Wangen abwandte und ihn nach seiner Adresse fragte. Kris und Luhan schienen von all dem nichts bemerkt zu haben, da sie beide in ein Telefonat verwickelt wurden. Luhan zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wobei Kris ein irritiertes ‚Echt jetzt' von sich gab. Was hatten sie denn? Verwirrt sah ich zu ihnen hinüber, wobei Luhan mit einer eindeutigen Bewegung mir bedeutete dass ich nun endlich aufbrechen sollte.

Grummelnd drehte ich mich wieder zum Rotbraunschopf, bemerkte aber wie dieser nervös zu Boden sah und lies sofort seufzend seine Hand los. „Können wir dann los?", fragte ich ihn, wobei dieser mehr als ein stummes Nicken nicht von sich gab.

Kyungsoo POV:

Manchmal frag ich mich einfach wofür ich nur all das Pech das mich verfolgte nur verdient hatte… Was hatte ich in meinem Leben nur verbrochen, dass ich so eine Scheiße erleben musste? Von wegen die wollten nur 'nen Kumpel erschrecken… Dieser hässliche Tattooheini hätte mir beinahe die Zunge rausgeschnitten. War das noch normal? Nein! Wohl eher nicht! Grummelnd folgte ich dem blondhaarigen Kerl der von seinen Kumpel an meine Wenigkeit schon beinahe gedrängt wurde. Wofür zum Teufel hatte ich das alles nur verdient…

„Du bist neu hier in Seoul, nicht war?", ertönte es plötzlich vom Blondschopf. Ich sah auf, nickte aber nur stumm um meinem Gegenüber zu demonstrieren das ich keinen Nerv auf ein Gespräch hatte. Doch wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte redete dieser einfach weiter, passte sich meinem Tempo an und schenkte mir ein unvergessliches Lächeln. Und wenn ich unvergesslich sagte, dann meinte ich auch unvergesslich. Ich wusste nicht wieso, doch aus irgendeinem Grund machte es mich total wuschig… Bei diesem Gedanken lief ich etwas rot an, ignorierte aber den in mir aufkommenden drang tatsächlich auf das nutzlose Gebrabbel des Anderen einzugehen. Wofür auch, ich würde diesen Kerl eh nie wieder sehen. Zum Glück!

„Seit wann bist du denn hier?", fragte mich der Größere nun weiter aus, wobei er sich etwas mit seinem Gesicht mehr zu mir hinunter beugte, da der Blondschopf um einiges mehr in die Höhe ging als ich selbst. „Seit zwei Wochen…", erwiderte ich knapp auf seine Frage und wandte meinen Blick zu Boden. Ich wünschte ich könnte meine Kopfhörer, die ich schon seit ich mit den drei Idioten in diesem Keller war einfach um den Hals hatte hängen lassen, einfach wieder anziehen. Doch da ich so etwas wie eine Erziehung hinter mir hatte, wusste ich, dass dies unhöflich und taktlos war. Genauso wie es unhöflich und taktlos war fremde Leute gegen ihren willen in einen Keller zu sperren.

Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte hatte ich bis jetzt keine richtige Möglichkeit gehabt in der ich meine Musik hätte abstellen können, was wohl hieß das sie bis jetzt noch am laufen war. Schnaufend kramte ich mein Handy hervor, wobei ich den Blick des mir eigentlich Fremden noch in meinem Nacken spüren konnte. Es bescherte mir eine schreckliche Gänsehaut, weswegen ich nun wieder aufsah und mein Gegenüber leicht entnervt anstierte.

„Was denn?", keifte ich etwas genervter als gewollt, wobei mein Gegenüber schmunzelnd seine Hände an beide Seiten seines Gesichtes hob. „Da ist wohl jemand schlecht gelaunt, was? Das Kätzchen fährt die Krallen aus!", säuselte er amüsiert und konnte sich das melodisch klingende Lachen nicht verkneifen. Mit einem abwertenden Schnauben sah ich wieder auf mein Handydisplay, wobei ich Etwas leise und beleidigt vor mir hin murmelte, was eigentlich nicht für die Ohren des Anderen bestimmt war: „Tz… Nicht jeder wird einfach so von Fremden in einen muffigen Keller verschleppt, wo er auch noch um seine eigene Zunge bangen muss…"

Das Lachen seitens des Größeren wurde lauter, wobei er sich noch immer etwas vorgebeugt hatte und mich interessiert musterte. „Du gefällst mir, Kleiner!", gestand er und fing an mir durch die rotbraunen Haare zu wuscheln. Ich weitete meine Augen. Was zum Teufel machte der da? Tut so als ob wir schon seit Kindertagen beste Freunde währen, obwohl er mich vor ein paar Minuten noch bedrohlich angeknurrt und zusammen mit seinen beiden Freuden in die Ecke getrieben hatte. Wütend schlug ich seine Hand von mir weg und blieb stehen. Meinen Blick wandte ich wieder dem Größeren zu, wobei ich so wütend wie ich war bedrohlich meine Faust hob und ihm nun endgültig meine Meinung geigte: „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du Arsch! Ich hab kein Bock auf dein scheiß Gerede und erst recht nicht auf dich und deine behinderten Freunde! Ich hab ja nicht mal Lust hier in dieser gottverdammten Stadt zu leben! Mein ganzes Leben ist so schon die reinste Hölle, was in meiner Heimatstadt ganz eindeutig noch nicht so war! Und dann kommen du und diese beschissenen Schlitzaugen und vermiest mir mein fucking Leben noch viel mehr als es sonst schon vermiest wurde. Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe und verpiss dich zurück zu den anderen Hohlbirnen! "

Für einen Moment schien mein Gegenüber sprachlos zu sein, was aber nur einige Sekunden anhielt. Ein belustigtes Schmunzeln zierte nun seine Lippen, wobei ich nicht mal verstand wieso… Hatte er mich nicht verstanden? War er so schlecht in Englisch? Angepisst wirbelte ich herum und folgte meinem Weg, wobei ich plötzlich bei der erheiterten Stimme des Anderen aufzuckte. „Du bist doch selber ein ‚Schlitzauge', mein Lieber.", wisperte er mir ins Ohr, als er plötzlich aus dem Nichts direkt neben mir auftauchte. Überwältigt von seiner Schnelligkeit, stolperte ich etwas nach hinten, wurde aber vom Großen vor dem Sturz bewahrt, indem er seinen rechten Arm um meine Taille schlang und mich gekonnt an sich zog. Nah. Etwas zu nah, wenn man mich fragte.

Das dritte Mal an diesem Tag spürte ich den durchtrainierten Körper meines Gegenübers an meinem, wobei ich scharf die Luft einsog und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die braunen Irden des Anderen stierte. Einige Minuten verharrten wir so, bis auf einmal eine süße, kindliche Stimme an unsere Ohren drang. „Mama, was machen die beiden Männer da?", fragte das kleine Kind und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf mich und dem Kerl vor mir. Ich wusste zwar nicht was der kleine, geschätzt fünfjährige Junge gesagt hatte, doch konnte ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen was es war. Die Mutter welche uns mit einem ziemlich bissigen Blick ansah hielt ihrem Sohn die Hand vor die Augen und sagte eher abwertend: „Nichts mein Kind. Sie haben nur den Verstand verloren!" Der Körper des Größeren, welcher mich immer noch an sich gedrückt hielt spannte sich rapide an. Wieso zum Teufel war ich noch mal hier in Seoul? Ich verstand die Sprache nicht, kannte mich hier nicht aus und wurde nun auch noch als Schwul abgestempelt…

Schnell drückte ich mich vom Größeren weg, wandte mich wieder dem gehen zu, als ich den leicht bedrückten Blick des Anderen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus vernahm. Seufzend drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, so war ich doch eine viel zu gute Person um ihn nun so einfach stehen zu lassen. Eher gezwungen griff ich nach seinem Handgelenk und zog den Größeren mit mir mit. „Jetzt komm endlich! Ich will endlich nach Hause!", grummelte ich, verdrehte aber meine Augen als der mein Gegenüber mich anfangs etwas überrascht, aber doch ziemlich frech zu necken begann. „Brauchst mich wohl, damit du dir bei dieser Dunkelheit nicht in die Hosen machst, was?", flüsterte er nun wieder etwas positiver Gestimmt und folgte mir. Ich spürte wie die Hand des noch immer Namenlosen sich langsam aber sicher um meine Hand schloss. Leichte Röte breitete sich auf meinen Wangen aus, wobei ich mich räuspernd wieder dem Heimweg zuwandte.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Kyungsoo POV:

Schnaufend ließ ich mich auf mein großes Bett fallen. Nachdem ich den Riesen, noch bevor wir an meinem neuen Heim ankamen zurück zu seinen Freunden geschickt hatte war ich so geschafft, dass ich direkt in mein Zimmer gestürmt bin um mich aufs Ohr zu hauen. Mein ganzes Leben schien momentan Karussell zu fahren, wobei ich Karussellfahrten doch hasste… Schon früher in Colorado hatte ich nie wirklich die nötige Vorfreude und Nerven für so was gehabt. Am schlimmsten fand ich ja diese grässlichen Kettenkarusselle… Man wurde hoch in die Lüfte gehoben, ohne Halt unter den Füßen zu haben… Ich mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich musste alles immer gut unter Kontrolle haben, da war die Luft nicht wirklich mein passendes Element. Wie sagte man so schön. Immer schön am Boden der Tatsache bleiben! Und dies tat ich auch. Wofür fliegen lernen, wenn man als Mensch schon sein eigenen zugewiesenen Platz auf der Welt hatte. Dieser war ja eindeutig am festen Boden, wo ich auch am besten aufgehoben war.

Seufzend vergrub ich meinen dröhnenden Schädel in mein Kopfkissen, wo ich einige Minuten lang verweilte und mir träge meine schwarzen Knöchelsocken abstreifte. Ich hoffte über alles diese drei Idioten nie wieder sehen zu müssen, auch wenn ich doch fand, dass dieser Schönling von gerade eben gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Bis auf seine nervige Art war er mir sogar ehrlich gesagt ein klein wenig sympathisch, doch wie gesagt nur ein klein wenig! Dies alles änderte aber nichts daran dass er es war, der mich in diesen stinkenden Keller voller Psychos – die rede war ganz eindeutig von Kris - geschleppt hatte! Wenn ich auch nur daran zurück dachte, drehte sich in mir alles um. Am wenigsten wollte ich diesen tätowierten Möchtegern-Macho noch mal in die Arme laufen… Wie konnte man nur so ein Arsch sein? Ich hatte zwar die ganze Zeit nur Bahnhof verstanden als die miteinander redeten, doch konnte ich mir schon denken was der so alles gesagt hatte. Schien auf jeden Fall nichts Positives zu sein. Seine Blicke und sein Verhalten verrieten mir alles!

Ein sachtes Klopfen ertönte und der braune Haarschopf meiner Mutter lugte durch den Türspalt zu mir hinüber. „Willst du wirklich nichts essen, Schatzt?", vergewisserte sie sich nochmals, da ich mich direkt beim Eintreffen hier im Haus in Richtung Zimmer bewegt hatte und mich sofort aufs Bett fallen lies. Mit einem eher müden grummeln bestätigte ich Mutters Frage, hob meinen Kopf nicht mal für eine kurze Sekunde an und ließ ihn viel lieber auf dem gemütlichen Kissen ruhen. Nichts brachte mich nun dazu aufzustehen. Wirklich nichts!

Träge schloss ich meine Augen, mit der Hoffnung all das Geschehene zu vergessen, morgens wieder in dem Einfamilienhaus in Colorado aufzuwachen und wieder glücklich zu sein. Ich vermisste meine Freunde… Wir hatten kaum Kontakt mehr und teilweise lag es an mir, weil ich mich nicht dazu bringen konnte auf ihre Nachrichten zu antworten. Ich wollte nicht bestätigen, dass ich sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Ich wollte daran festhalten, dass sie morgen wieder hier sein würden und ich mein verficktes Handy nicht für Gespräche untereinander brauchte. Doch… sie waren so weite weg. So verdammt weit weg… Und auch die Liebe meines Lebens wohnte nun 10.000 verdammte Kilometer von mir entfernt… Ich hatte ihr nicht mal meine Gefühle gestehen können… Es ging alles so schnell und nun? Nun war es zu spät… Ich sollte damit abschließen um nicht am Ende als elendes, emotionales Wrack dazustehen…

In meiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken brauchte es nicht mehr allzu lange bis mich die Müdigkeit einholte und ich langsam in meine Traumwelt abdriftete wo das Erlebte durch meine aufkommenden Träume hoffentlich besser verarbeitet wurde.

Eher grob wurde ich durch das schrille, grässliche Gepiepe meines Weckers aus meinem erholsamen Schlaf gerissen. Schockiert fuhr ich auf und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch den Raum. Mein ziemlich entnervter Blick wanderte zu meinem Wecker, wobei ich mit einem gequälten Seufzen zurück in das weiche, warme Bett fiel. Wieso heute? Wieso jetzt? Ich wollte nicht… Scheiß auf Schule… Scheiß auf Seoul! Ich konnte gut auf den ganzen Stress verzichten! Wieso konnte ich nicht in meinem Traumcolorado bleiben?

Laut klopfte es an meiner Zimmertür, welche gleich darauf im hohen Bogen aufschwang und Platz für meine Mutter machte. Sie lächelte mir freudig entgegen und ging gleich darauf auf meinen Kleiderschrank zu. Grummelnd zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte die viel zu fröhliche Frau, die meine Mutter war auszublenden. Doch dies erwies sich als schwerer als gedacht, da sie plötzlich einen Haufen an Klamotten auf mich – also mitten aufs Bett- warf und mich somit wieder aus dem dösenden Zustand warf.

„Schnell, zieh dich an! Ich hab schon Essen gemacht und dein Pa sitzt auch schon unten am Esstisch und wartet auf uns!", forderte sie mich zum Bewegen auf, wobei ich nur ein schlechtgelauntes Brummen von mir gab und mich träge aus dem Bett zwang. Schon klar mein Pa… War klar, dass der es wieder war… Entnervt trottete ich mit meinen Klamotten ins Bad, welches direkt an meinem Zimmer angrenzte und auch nur von mir allein benutzt wurde, und machte mich eher langsam für die Schule fertig. Hinter mir hörte ich wie die Tür meines Schlafzimmers wieder zufiel, was wohl bedeutete, dass meine Mutter sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Liebling machte… Hoffentlich würden die mich nicht schon wieder mit deren schnulzigen Liebeskramscheiß plagen. Okay… Es war fies von mir so was zu denken, doch was sollte ich machen…? Momentan ging bei mir gar nichts… Ich war am absoluten Tiefpunkt meines Lebens angekommen… Und so schnell würde die heile Welt von früher nicht zurückkehren…

Seufzend entledigte ich mich meiner Klamotten in denen ich gestern eingeschlafen war und stellte mich mit geschlossenen Augen unter die Dusche. Es tat gut für einen Moment mal richtig abzuschalten. Wie sehr hatte ich das nur gebraucht? Schnaufend genoss ich das warme Nass auf meiner entblößten Haut und griff nach der Shampooflasche um mir etwas von dem nach Minze riechenden Haarwaschmittel auf die Hand zu laden. Schnell verteilte ich die grüne Flüssigkeit in meinen Haaren und schäumte sie komplett damit ein. Der intensive Geruch nahm meinen kompletten Körper ein, wobei ich das zarte Brennen, welches von dem minzigen Shampoo kam auf meiner Haut spürte.

Ich hielt inne und öffnete langsam meine trägen Augen. Mein Blick fiel auf die gläserne Duschtür in welcher ich mein Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Würde ich mich nicht so extrem zusammenreißen, währe ich wohl schon längst zusammen gesackt. Es tat weh mein Spiegelbild zu sehen, da ich direkt diese Unzufriedenheit in meinem Gesicht erkannte. Dieses Gefühl einfach nichts richtig zu machen… dass etwas fehlte… Es verfolgt mich schon seit ich hier war und zerfraß mich von innen heraus… Ganz langsam und schmerzhaft würde ich an diesem Gefühl erbleichen, abkratzen, hopsgehen, abtanzen, verrecken, oder sonst was…

Würde ich nicht jetzt etwas ändern könnte es tatsächlich soweit kommen. Doch wie hätte ich es ändern können? Ich war mir selber nicht so ganz im Klaren woher es kam. War es Heimweh? Vermisste ich meine Freunde und meinen Vater wirklich so sehr? Okay, diese Frage war die dümmste die ich mir je gestellt habe... Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich etwas ganz Wichtiges einer ganz bestimmten Person nicht sagen konnte? War es meine Feigheit die mich in dieses Leiden stürzte? Ich war verwirrt. Ich spürte wie etwas fehlte. Etwas ganz wichtiges. Wie sich in meinem Herzen eine riesige Kluft gebildet hatte und jegliche positiven Gefühle in ihr verloren gingen…Wie sollte dies nur weiter gehen?

Mit gesenktem Blick spülte ich schnell meine Haare aus, ignorierte dabei aber die aufkommenden Tränen und fing an mich nun selber einzuseifen. Nachdem auch dies getan war, wusch ich nun auch das Duschgel von mir ab und tapste mit eher wackligen Beinen hinaus aus der Duschkabine. Mein Blick fiel auf mein Handy, welches auf der Glasablage lag. Es blinkte ständig auf, was mir deutlich machte dass ich immer wieder neue Nachrichten bekam. Doch ohne es weiter zu beachten wandte ich meinen Blick wieder ab und griff nach meinen Klamotten. Mir war klar wer mich da die ganze Zeit vollspammte… doch… doch… ich sollte mich beeilen, bevor meine Mutter noch hochkommen würde um mich runter zum Esstisch zu jagen…

„Na? Bist du bereit für deinen ersten Schultag hier in Seoul, mein Junge?", ertönte die tiefe Stimme meines ‚Vaters'. Momentan hatte ich es geschafft mich wieder abzuregen. Meine verheulten Augen schienen auch nicht mehr so auffällig zu sein, weswegen ich trotz fehlender Lust ein paar Mal in die Augen meines ‚Vaters' blickte, als dieser versuchte ein Gespräch mit mir aufzubauen. Schnaufend sah ich auch dieses Mal von meinem Spiegelei- Bacontoast auf und schenkte ihm einen eher desinteressierten Blick. Er schien sich ja wirklich viel Mühe mit mir zu geben, was mir auch Leid tat, da ich ihm kaum Beachtung schenkte, doch mussten meine Mutter und er verstehen das ich für so was noch nicht ansatzweise bereit war. Ja okay, mein leiblicher Vater hätte es bestimmt auch gewollt, dass meine Mutter wieder glücklich mit einem netten Mann verheiratet und ich einen neuen, super Vater bekommen würde, doch wollte ich dies alles nicht. Noch nicht… Ich brauchte meine Zeit. Ich hatte sie allerdings nicht und würde sie wohl auch nicht bekommen.

Wir hätten im Grunde auch in Colorado bleiben können, damit sich wenigstens einer um das Grab von Vater kümmern konnte, doch wie es schien war dies ja zu viel verlangt. Mein ‚Vater' hatte hier in Seoul seinen extrem wichtigen Job, den er nicht einfach so an den Nagel hängen konnte. Okay, dies war tatsächlich etwas schwer, da dieser im besitz einer Firma hier war und diese nicht einfach stehen und liegenlassen konnte, doch trotzdem hätten wir wenigstens ein Monat länger in Colorado bleiben können. Dies war alles so kurzfristig und schnell. Ich konnte mich nicht richtig von meinen Freunden und meinem Vater verabschieden und erst recht nicht von meinem alten Leben…

„Geht so.", murmelte ich meine knappe Antwort hervor. Ich spürte den bedrückten Blick meiner Mutter auf mir, wobei ich ihn einfach nicht beachtete und weiterhin mein Toast aß. Schnaufend legte ich das zur hälfte gegessene Brot einfach auf meinen Teller, stand auf und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch. Ich hielt diese nervige Stille nicht aus und wollte einfach nur verschwinden, weswegen ich mich für das Frühstück bedankte und mit der Ausrede zur Schule zu müssen den Tisch verließ.

Schlurfend schnappte ich mir meine Tasche welche ich mir vorhin schon einmal bereitgestellt hatte und zog mir meine Jacke über, um gleich darauf das große Einfamilienhaus zu verlassen und meinen Weg zur Schule zu folgte. Langsamen Schrittes ging ich denselben Weg den ich gestern auch gegangen bin wieder entlang, musste aber, als ich in die Gasse in der mich die drei Idioten verschleppt hatten bog, mein Handy wieder aus der Jackentasche holen um den restlichen Weg zur Schule problemfrei zu finden. Nicht mal fünf Minuten später sah ich schon das große Schulgebäude einige Meter vor mir, blieb aber ruckartig vor dem großen Tor stehen als ich die ganzen Schüler in das Gebäude stürmen sah.

Ne oder? Genervt fuhr ich mir durchs rotbraune Haar und atmete einmal tief ein, um mich etwas zu beruhigen. „Wieso zum Teufel tragen die hier alle Uniformen!", keifte ich wohl eher zu mir selbst, aber trotzdem laut genug, dass mich die die an mir vorbei gingen hörten. Einige Augenpaare sahen überrascht zu mir hinüber, wobei ich mir ein verstimmtes Grummeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Wieso hatte mich meine Mutter nicht vorgewarnt? Oder wusste sie es selber nicht…? Wenigstens mein sogenannter Vater hätte was sagen können… In meine Gedanken vertieft bemerkte ich nicht wie sich von hinten mir näherte. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter, wobei ich erschrocken aufzuckte und über meine Schulter hinweg zum Fremden stierte.

Direkt hinter mir stand ein Junge, vielleicht im selben Alter wie ich und lächelte mich höflich an. Braune, ordentlich zurechtgemachte Haare, große ebenso braune Augen und reine, helle Haut. Er sah umwerfend aus. Hätte er lange Haare gehabt, hätte ich ihn wohl mit einem Mädchen verwechselt, doch seine Schuluniform sagte mir ganz eindeutig dass er ein Junge war… Überraschte zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und stierte mein Gegenüber leicht neben der Spur an. Wieso fasste der mich einfach so an? Was zum Teufel wollte der von mir? Sich über meinen Aufzug lustig machen? Na super…

„Tja, Kleiner. Hier trägt jeder eine Schuluniform. Scheinst neu zu sein, was?", ertönte die liebliche Stimme des Größeren, welcher mich wohl gehört hatte, wobei ich schnaufend mit meinen Augen rollte und mich wieder von ihm abwandte. Das ließ ich mir doch nicht gefallen! Als ob ich was dafür konnte! „Wie hast du das denn jetzt herausgefunden…? OMG, bist du ein Hellseher?", grummelte ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme und wollte gerade meinen Weg weiter folgen, als ich plötzlich am Arm gepackt und wieder herumgewirbelt wurde. „Mein Name ist übrigens Minseok. Wenn du willst helfe ich dir hier etwas aus.", bot er mir lächelnd an und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Etwas baff beäugte ich die schlanke Hand des Braunhaarigen, runzelte aber die Stirn und drehte mich abermals um.

Ohne mich Junge! Ich wusste genau worauf dies hinaus ging! Am Ende war ich dem was schuldig und musste für den Rest meines Schullebens Butler spielen! Dies ließ ich mir auf jeden Fall nicht gefallen! „Sorry, aber kein Interesse!", murmelte ich deswegen und ging durch das Eingangstor auf den Schulhof. Ich spürte wie die Blicke vieler Schüler und Schülerinnen auf mir lagen, was mir beweis wie verdammt auffällig ich mit meinen Straßenklamotten hier war. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden…

Minseok welcher mir gefolgt war sprach nun einfach weiter, als ob ich ihm nie gezeigt hätte wie wenig Interesse ich an seinem Angebot und an ihm selber hatte: „Ich glaube aber nicht das du hier ohne Hilfe das Büro des Direktors, geschweige denn dein Klassenraum finden wirst." Ich blieb kurz stehen. Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht… Doch wollte ich nur ungern in der Schuld eines Anderen stehen. Ich kannte den ja gar nicht, wieso wollte er mir dann helfen? Minseok stellte sich wieder vor mich und reichte mir abermals die Hand. Sein zartes Lächeln hatte es schon in sich. Man bekam doch tatsächlich das Gefühl im vertrauen zu können… Shit… das war gar nicht gut…

Der offene und freundliche Blick des Jungen machte mich verrückt. Was wollte der? Einen Starrwettbewerb? Dann sollte der sich ganz eindeutig andere Kandidaten für sein beschissenes Spiel suchen! Nachdem ich einfach aufgab mich seinem Blick zu widersetzen, seufzte ich, nahm die Hand des braunhaarigen Jungen entgegen und schüttelte diese schwach. „Kyungsoo…", murmelte ich und löste mich wieder von seiner Hand. Minseoks lächelte wurde breiter und er griff wieder nach meinem Handgelenk, um mich mit sich ziehen zu können. „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Kyungsoo!", sprach er nun mit freudiger Stimme und lotste mich ins Innere des Schulgebäudes. Er schien ja echt nett zu sein, doch irgendwie auch ein bisschen zu nett. Ob er mir dies alles nur vorspielte?

Nachdem ich und Minseok das große Schulgebäude betraten, merkte ich wie die Blicke der Anderen abnahmen. Vielleicht schien der braunhaarige Junge doch für etwas gut zu sein. Mir fiel auf das Minseok einen ziemlich eigenartigen Akzent hatte, doch fragen ob er tatsächlich aus Korea kam wollte ich nicht… Nach einiger Zeit in der wir die banalen und beinahe gleich aussehenden Gänge des großen Gebäudes abklapperten, kamen wir vor einer eichenbraunen Tür an, an der irgendetwas Unleserliches draufgekritzelt war. Ich hatte Mühen verstehen zu können was da draufsteht, doch dann fiel mir wieder auf das ich ja nun in Korea und nicht mehr in Colorado war. Schnaufend wandte ich meinen Blick von der fremdartigen Schrift ab und drehte mich wieder zu Minseok, welcher mich anfangs nur zu beobachten schien.

„Bereit?", fragte er mich, wobei ich mehr als ein stummes Nicken nicht von mir gab. Minseok lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und klopfte gleich darauf an der Tür, die scheinbar zum Büro des Direktors führte. Eine tiefe Stimme ertönte und schien uns hereinzubitten, da mich der Braunhaarige einfach so durch die Tür, die er zuvor noch geöffnet hatte schob und sich direkt neben mich und somit vor den Direktor stellte. „Ich bitte sie um Verzeihung Herr Direktor aber ich hab ihnen Do Kyungsoo hergebracht.", sagte er nun wieder auf Englisch, wobei ich ziemlich überrascht darüber das Minseok meinen Nachnamen kannte zu ihm hinüber sah. Doch dieser hatte nichts anderes als sein altbekanntes Lächeln für mich übrig und blickte dann wieder zum Direktor.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Du hast den Neuen also schon begrüßt und hier hergebracht. Vielen Dank Minseok-sshi. Ich hab also den Richtigen die Aufgabe übertragen, das beruhigt mich.", erwiderte der um die 40 Jahre alter Mann. Er trug einen grauschwarzen Anzug, welcher ihm perfekt passte. Seine Haare waren schwarz und nicht allzu auffällig zurück gegelt, wobei seine schmale, schwarze Brille seine hellblauen Augen betonen ließ. Noch überraschter über das vom Schulleiter Gesagte blickte ich Minseok ein zweites Mal an, wobei dieser einfach fortfuhr. „Wenn sie wollen kann ich Kyungsoo zu seinem Klassenzimmer bringen, sobald sie mit der Begrüßung und allem drum und dran fertig sind, Herr Direktor.", schlug Minseok vor, wobei unser Gegenüber erfreut nickte. „Vielen dank, du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, da ich noch sehr viel Papierarbeiten zu erledigen hatte."

Seufzend runzelte ich meine Stirn. Wurde ich denn überhaupt nicht gefragt? Was währe wenn ich das nicht wollte? Ziemlich genervt von der Tatsache dass mal wieder über meinem Kopf hinweg Entschieden wurde, fuhr ich mir durchs Haar. Genau so wie bei meiner Mutter… Es wurde nie nach meiner Meinung gefragt. Ich war wie Luft… War total unnötig, woran man sogar sah, dass ich sogar weniger als Luft war… Würde mich nicht wundern wenn ich am Ende auf dem Boden sitzen musste, weil für mich kein Sitzplatz vorbereitet wurde…

„…freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Kyungsoo-sshi!", riss mich die Stimme meines Direktors wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Ich unterdrückte den Drang nun abwertend mit der Zunge zu schnalzen und beließ es bei meinen Gedanken. Wieso sollte ich dem Kerl glauben? Der hatte ja nicht mal Lust mich zur Klasse zu bringen. Bestimmt war dies sein Standartsatz, den er bei jedem neuen Schüler herunter leierte… Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich hoffe wir sehen uns auf die Schnelle nicht wieder. Schnaufend musterte ich die Hand die mir der Ältere reichte, ergriff sie aber erst nach kurzem Zögern. „Same.", war alles was ich darauf antworten konnte. Ich spürte schon förmlich Minseoks entgeisterten Blick auf meiner Rechten, wobei ich dies aber gekonnt ignorierte.

Das Gespräch welches ich mit dem Herrn Direktor führte beschränkte sich meistens meinerseits auf stummes Nicken, oder ein paar viel zu knappen Antworten in Minseoks Augen. Dies machte er mir auch klar, sobald wir beide wieder das Büro verließen. „Du redest nicht viel, was?", ertönte es schmunzelnd vom Größeren, wobei ich genervt meine Augen verdrehte. „Wie kommst du den da drauf?", spie ich schon beinahe vor Sarkasmus. Minseok stieß mir sanft in die Seite, wobei ich erschrocken auf sah und ihm eine überaus genervte Mine schenkte.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns in der Pause treffen? Dann kann ich dir auch das Schulgebäude zeigen.", schlug Minseok nun vor. Was wollte der denn noch von mir? Konnte der nicht einfach verschwinden und mich in ruhe lassen? Als ob meine Nerven nicht so schon überstrapaziert wären! „Hat der Direktor dich wieder gebeten, denn wenn ja, dann hab ich keinen Bock auf den Scheiß!", erwiderte ich nun, mein Blick weiterhin starr auf den Größeren gerichtet. Ein amüsiertes Kichern seitens Minseok ertönte, wobei ich verständnislos mein Gegenüber betrachtete. „Hab ich Scheiße in der Fresse, oder wieso giggelst du wie ein Weib?"

Meine Laune verschlechterte sich immer weiter. Wollte der mich herausfordern, oder was ging bei dem schief?! Minseok schüttelte immer noch mit einem leichten grinsen im Gesicht sein Köpfchen. „Nein, nein. Alles gut. Scheinst nur sehr schlechte Laune zu haben, was?"

Auf diese beschissene Frage ging ich einfach nicht ein, stattdessen wandte ich meinen Blick aus dem Fenster. Ein kräftiger Wind wehte und ließ all die farbenfrohen Blätter durch die Luft segeln. Ich wünschte ich wäre auch so frei… Obwohl… wenn man es anders betrachtete war dies ebenso keine Freiheit. Durch die Luft zu segeln… All die vielen Blätter mussten nach der Nase des Windes tanzen. Sie hatten keinen freien Willen und wurden wie Kinderspielzeug gesteuert. Genauso wie ich. Kannst du bitte dies machen, oder kannst du bitte das machen… Willst du deiner alleinerziehenden Mutter denn nicht helfen, schließlich hat sie jahrelang auf dich achtgegeben. Ich hatte sie doch nicht drum gebeten! Hätte ich meinem Vater nicht einfach folgen können… Wofür war ich nun hier, verdammt!

„Die Lehrer sind immer etwas früher da, um den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich ihm dann schon mal vorstellst. Deinen neuen Klassenlehrer?", schlug Minseok nun vor. Leicht zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern, sah dabei einfach zu Boden und folgte dem Größeren durch den leeren Gang. Hier schienen wohl keine Klassenräume zu sein, da es sonst viel überfüllter sein sollte. Einige Zeit später, in der ich jeden von Minseoks Versuchen sich mit mir zu unterhalten abgeblockt hatte, kamen wir in einem recht vollen, tristen Gang an. Drei blaue Türen ragten mit großem Abstand voneinander an den weißen, öden Wänden hervor und stachen somit vollkommen aus dem faden, weisen Bild hervor. Minseok zeigte auf die vorletzte Tür und sagte: „Deine Klasse. Ich hole dich dann in der Pause hier ab. Warte also, ja?"

Schnaufend nickte ich. War immerhin besser als herrenlos durch das riesen Gebäude zu streifen. Minseok verabschiedete sich noch von mir und lief durch den Gang wieder zur Gablung, um dort dann links abzubiegen. Ich zwängte mich durch die quatschenden Schülermassen hervor und stellte mich genau vor meine Klassenzimmertür. Augen zu und durch, hieß es jetzt wohl…

Schnaufend betrat ich meinen Klassenraum. Minseok meinte, dass die Lehrer meistens schon mehrere Minuten vor Unterrichtbeginn in den Klassen waren um alles dafür vorzubereiten, was eine gute Gelegenheit war um mich bei meinem neuen Klassenlehrer vorzustellen. Neben der offenen Klassenzimmertür blieb ich stehen und sah mich im großen, geräumigen Raum um. Ich erblickte einen hochgewachsenen, um die fünfundzwanzigjährigen Mann, welcher in seinen Papieren und Ordnern herumblätterte. Er schien mich nicht zu bemerken, weswegen ich bedacht an der Tür klopfte. Ein für mich unverständliches Gemurmel war zu hören weswegen ich weiter in den Raum eintrat und mich vor den Lehrerpult stellte.

Ich räusperte mich und deutete eine Verbeugung an, wobei ich mit nicht allzu lauter Stimme mich meinem Gegenüber vorstellte. „Ähm… Hallo. Ich bin… ähm… Do Kyungsoo… Ich bin neu hier und wurde dieser Klasse zugeteilt, deswegen wollte mich noch persönlich vorstellen bevor der Unterricht beginnt.", murmelte ich und musterte meinen neuen Lehrer, welcher gleich darauf überrascht von seinen Unterlagen hoch sah und sich aufrichtete. Überrascht und mit prüfendem Blick begutachtete er mich, wobei er seine mattschwarze Brille die ihm etwas locker saß wieder richtig hochschob.

„Oh! Kyungsoo-sshi. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hab schon gehört, dass wir einen Neuen in die Klasse bekommen, aber dass es schon heute ist hab ich gar nicht gewusst. Sonst hätte ich dich am Büro des Direktors abgeholt.", ertönte die klare Stimme meines zukünftigen Lehrers. Er reichte mir seine Hand, wobei ich sie zögerlich ergriff und schwach schüttelte. Na super… selbst der wusste nichts von mir… Schnaufend machte ich mich metal darauf bereit einen ganzen Tag auf dem Boden zu sitzen, was mich natürlich übertrieben freute... Erheitert schenkte mir mein Gegenüber ein breites Lächeln, wobei seine braunen, lockigen Haare ihm die Augen verdecken würden, wären sie nicht richtig zurechtgeschnitten dass sie ihm nur bis zu den Augenbrauen reichten. Bei dieser Frisur bekam man irgendwie den Drang ihm einmal schön durch die Haare zu fahren.

Ich konnte mir aufgrund meiner Gedanken ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wobei sich mein Gegenüber wieder von meiner Hand löste und mich abermals musterte. „Sag mal Kyungsoo-sshi. Wie sieht es denn mit Koreanisch aus? Der Direktor hat diesbezüglich nur erwähnt das du und deine Mutter aus Colorado hierher gezogen seit.", fragte der braunhaarige Lockenkopf. Schnaufend schloss ich meine Augen. War ja klar. Er glaubte dem ganzen wohl nicht so ganz, dass ich mit meinen koreanischen Wurzeln deren Sprache nicht sprechen konnte. Das alle immer direkt vom Aussehen her urteilen müssen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kenne kein einziges Wort, noch das Alphabet oder sonst was…", antwortete ich meine leichte Missstimmung nicht zeigend. Stirn runzelnd legte sich mein Lehrer seinen Daumen nachdenklich auf das Kinn. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickten hinauf zur Decke, wobei er in seine Gedanken vertieft schien. Nach nicht mal einer Minute sah er wieder zu mir und sagte: „Gut. Wenn das so ist hab ich schon den perfekten Schüler der dir Nachhilfe geben könnte." Er lächelt mich wieder freudig an. „Weist du, wir haben hier einen Schüler der in London aufgewachsen ist. Er kann dir bestimmt prima helfen. Sein Name ist Jongin. Wenn er gleich kommt, kann ich ihn dir ja vorstellen.", hing er noch hintendran, wobei er nach einem kleinen Papierstapel griff und diesen durch den Locherprozess jagte.

Ich nickte nur stumm, wobei mir die Idee von einem völlig Fremden in Koreanisch unterrichtet zu werden nicht wirklich gefiel. Was war wenn er mir absichtlich Scheiße beibrachte damit ich mich hier zum Affen machte? Schnaufend schloss ich meine Augen, bemerkte auch nicht wie jemand den Klassenraum betrat und zuckte erschrocken auf als ich wieder die klare Stimme des Lehrers hörte. „Ah, Jongin! Wie gut das du hier bist!", rief er schon beinahe, wobei ich meine Augen ruckartig wieder öffnete und sah wie mein Lehrer jemanden zu sich wank.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich. Wir haben ab heute einen neuen Mitschüler, der aber noch kein Koreanisch kann. Würdest du ihm da aushelfen? Du bist von allen aus der Klasse der mit den besten Englischkenntnissen. Das würde mir und auch Kyungsoo-sshi weiter helfen.", redete der Lockenkopf nun weiter, wobei ich mich langsam zu meinem neuen Mitschüler drehte. Wieso versuchten alle mich nur loszuwerden? Sie schoben mich immer wieder anderen zu und meinten auch noch, dass ich die für gut hieße… Eine mir bekannte Stimme ertönte, wobei ich ungläubig meine Augen weitete und ziemlich überrascht in die Augen des Größeren sah. „Ja, wieso nicht… oh… bist du nicht…", erwiderte mein Gegenüber, wobei er selber ziemlich verdattert zu mir hinunter sah. Doch dies hielt nicht lange an, da sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte. Ich kannte ihn! Und ich wollte ihn eigentlich nie wieder sehen… Wieso also stand er nun wieder vor mir?

„Kyungsoo-ah. Was für ein Zufall, du geht's auch auf diese Schule?", flötete er heiter und schlag einen Arm um meine Schulter. Wieso? Wieso hasste mich mein Leben nur so?


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Kyungsoo POV:

Nachdem ich eher unerwartet auf einen der Idioten von gestern gestoßen bin, versuchte ich ihm den ganzen Tag über aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder bestenfalls zu ignorieren. In der Pause hatte ich mich wie abgemacht mit Minseok getroffen, wobei ich ihm von Jongin erzählt hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl in Minseok tatsächlich einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn ich anfangs noch nichts so begeistert von ihm war, musste ich doch zugeben, dass ich ohne ihn wohl geliefert währe. Er war die Person an der ich mich festhalten konnte, hier in der mir unbekannten Stadt… Und dafür war ich ihm dankbar, denn ich wusste, dass ich es hier sonst nicht ausgehalten hätte… Momentan saßen wir gemeinsam in einem von ihm vorgeschlagenen Cafe in der Nähe der Schule und unterhielten uns. Nun ja… Beschweren passte um ehrlich zu sein viel eher, da der Braunhaarigen sich von mir über mein Leid voll quatschen ließ.

„Gott! Dieser Kerl ist der reinste Horror. Immer rennt der mir hinterher und brabbelt mich voll. Den ganzen Schultag über! Dann musste mich Herr Namgung auch noch die ganzen zwei Stunden über mit diesem hohlen Vollidioten im Nebenraum rum sitzen lassen um Koreanisch zu lernen! Ich spüre seinen nervenden Blick immer noch in meinem Nacken!", grollte ich mein Kopf schlaff auf dem Cafetisch ablegend und meine beiden Hände schützend über meinen Nacken legend. Lustlos sah ich auf meine bereits kalte heiße Schokolade.

„Du übertreibst doch nur. Ich kenne diesen Jongin zwar nicht, aber er scheint doch ein netter Kerl zu sein. Er wollte dir bestimmt nur helfen dich in der neuen Klasse einzuleben.", erwiderte Minseok schmunzelnd, während er sich meinen Becher schnappte und denn letzten Rest einfach hinunterkippte. Schnaufend betrachtete ich den nun leeren, pfefferminzfarbenen Keramikbecher, welchen Minseok wieder vor mich gestellt hatte. „Na komm schon. Vielleicht will er sich wirklich nur mit dir anfreunden. Gib ihm doch eine Chance.", brachte er nun hervor und lehnte sich wieder in die pastellgrünen Lederpolster der Sitzbank.

Eher unüberzeugt über diese Bemerkung verzog ich mein Gesicht zu einer sauren Mine, als mir wieder diese komische Situation am gestrigen Abend in die Sinne kam. „Wohl eher nicht... Du hättest ihn gestern Abend erleben sollen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Das war wohl das Schlimmste was mir je passiert ist, der Umzug hierher ausgeschlossen.", grummelte ich und schloss eher entkräftet meine Augen. Schnaufend legte ich meinen Kopf, der bis jetzt auf der kalten, cremefarbenen Tischplatte lag auf meine beiden Arme, die ich ebenso auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte. Ich war so fertig. So kaputt, das ich mir schon meine totenbleiche Leiche in einem Sarg vor meinem inneren Auge vorstellte. Augenblicklich verkrampfte ich mich, was Minseok wohl auch bemerkt hatte, da er seufzend seine rechte Hand auf meinen rotbraunen Schopf legte und mir beruhigend durch die Haare stricht. Gott hatte ich so was vermisst… Momentan gab es selbst von meiner Mutter nur liebevoll zubereitetes Essen, was aber wohl eher an meinen Vater gerichtet war. Die letzte Umarmung die ich von ihr bekommen habe lag schon einige Wochen, oder vielleicht sogar ein Monat zurück.

„Mensch Kyungsoo… wir kennen uns zwar erst seit heute, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das du sonst nicht so aussiehst… Du bist so verdammt blass und hast echt krasse Augenringe. Ist dir das eigentlich schon aufgefallen?", murmelte der Ältere mit Sorge in der Stimme, wobei ich kurz danach seine warme Hand auf meinem Arm spürte. Statt meinen Kopf zu kraulen versuchte er mich mit sanftem Streicheln an jenem Arm zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Tag. Ein Tag den wir beide zusammen verbracht hatten und doch waren wir nun schon wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Wir verstanden uns so verdammt gut. Er tat mir gut. In der zweiten Pause, in der wir zusammen auf dem Schuldach saßen, hatte er mir etwas von seiner früheren Heimatstadt erzählt. Berlin. Dieser Augenblick war für mich ein richtig krasser Aha-Moment, da ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte, woher sein Akzent wohl kam. Er erzählte mir viele Geschichten die mich für eine begrenzte Zeit vergessen ließen. Unbeschwert in mein neues und bitteres Leben hinein leben ließen.

„Macht es dich so fertig hierher gezogen zu sein? Oder ist es wirklich nur dieser Jongin?", fragte er nun, wobei er langsam meinen Arm zu sich zog und nach einer meiner mittlerweile eiskalten Hände griff. Obwohl die Heizung neben uns bis aufs Maximum aufgedreht war, verspürte ich die tiefe Kälte in mir. Sie ließ die wohltuende Wärme des Heizkörpers nicht an mich heran. Sie ließ mich in ihr ertrinken, umso glücklicher machte es mich dass ich durch Minseoks weiche Hände ein Funken warmer Hoffnung zu spüren bekam. Es tat gut nun jemanden zu haben mit dem ich reden konnte. Bei dem ich mich ausheulen konnte und der mir immer wieder aufhelfen würde wenn ich in mein tiefes, dusteres Loch fallen würde.

Seufzend blickte ich wieder zu Minseok hinüber der mich abwartend, mit einem leicht betrübten Blick musterte. „Tja… Ich hab aufgehört in den Spiegel zu sehen, da ich weis dass ich eh nichts daran ändern kann… Ich weis auch selber nicht was mich seit langem so runterzieht. Eigentlich sollte ich mich für meine Mutter freuen, doch alles was ich hervorbringen kann ist dieses verdammte, leere Gefühl in mir, dass mich schon seit längeren quält. Viele meiner Freunde in Colorado spammen mich schon voll, doch aus irgendeinem Grund bring ich es nicht übers Herz ihnen zu antworten. Ich fühle mich miserabel. Hätte ihnen wenigstens richtig Tschüss sagen sollen. Und noch schlimmer ist… ich hätte ihr es endlich sagen sollen… das ich sie doch liebe…" Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz brüchiger und Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich doofer Weise schon in meinen Augenwinkeln, welche ich verzweifelt versuchte wegzublinzeln. Ich hatte Minseok schon über den Grund des Umzugs unterrichtet, weswegen er verstehend nickte, als ich meine Mutter erwähnte.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte Vater wenigstens noch einmal gesehenen…", raunte ich, noch bevor Minseok mich kurzerhand über den Cafetisch hinweg in seine Arme zog und mich in eine innige, wohltuende Umarmung verwickelte. Ich weitete überrascht meine Augen, ließ es aber zu, genoss die warmherzige Geste und atmete etwas abgehackt den Duft meines besten und bis jetzt einzigen Freundes ein. „Ach Kyungsoo… Ich bin sprachlos… aber… Ab jetzt werde ich an deiner Seite sein und dich unterstützen! Wir sind schließlich Freunde und Freunde unterstützen sich gegenseitig! Wenn es sein muss kaufe ich uns beiden Tickets nach Colorado damit du endgültig deinem Leiden ein Ende machen kannst. Sprich mit ihr. Der Person die dich nicht mehr loslässt und besuche deinen Vater. Das ist das Beste, wenn du nicht auf ewig ein emotionales Wrack sein willst.", murmelte er und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Seine Fingerkuppen hinterließen ein verführerisches Prickeln auf meiner Haut. Wieso gab es nicht mehr Menschen die so gefühlvoll und nett waren wie Minseok. Leute die einen nicht immer den Boden unter den Füßen reisen, nur wegen ihrem eigenen Egoismus…

Säßen wir nicht in der abgelegensten Ecke des Cafes hätten uns wohl schon die einen oder anderen Gäste hier schief angestarrt, doch war mir dies gerade vollkommen egal. Bei Minseok fühlte ich mich so wohl wie früher bei meinem Vater. Es hörte sich vielleicht komisch an, doch das Beste was mir je passiert war, war wohl mein leiblicher Vater. Ohne ihn wäre ich wohl nie so weit gekommen wie ich nun war, auch wenn meine Mutter mir mit einer einzigen Entscheidung alles genommen hatte. Schnaufend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in Minseoks Halsbeuge, wobei ich von ihm zu seiner Seite der Sitzbank gezogen wurde. Er drückte mich auf das Sitzpolster und machte es sich direkt neben mir bequem. Dieses bedrückende Gefühl in meiner Brust wurde immer stärker, nachdem sich die Erinnerungen an mein Vater wieder in den Vordergrund gedrängt hatte…

Ohne es selber verhindern zu können rannen mir auch schon die ersten Tränen meine Wange hinunter und tropften auf Minseoks blütenweißes Schulhemd. Er drückte mich weiterhin an sich und strich beruhigend über meinen Rücken während ich meine Hände zittrig wie ich war an dessen Rücken krallte. Er ließ nicht mehr von mir ab, wiederholte immer wieder dieselbe Geste, bis ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte und flüsterte mir sachte mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme ins Ohr: „Sch… Alles wird gut Kyungie… Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Du und ich." Ich konnte mir ein im Schluchzen ersticktes Lachen nicht verkneifen und schlug sachte gegen seine Schulter, an der ich mich anlehnte. „Du weist schon… das sich das… irgendwie komisch anhört, oder?", erwiderte ich durch meinen unregelmäßigen Atem etwas verkrampft, löste mich dann aber wieder von Minseok. Gott, tat das gut. Einfach mal seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und dabei einen guten Freund bei sich zu haben, der einem das Gefühl gab nicht allzu unwichtig zu sein.

„Wie wär's wenn wir heute zu mir gehen? Dann kann ich dir meine Mutter vorstellen und du kannst dich während eines Films, mit Popcorn und Chips natürlich, ein bisschen abregen.", schlug mein Gegenüber mir vor, wobei ich etwas überrascht über den Vorschlag meine Augen weitete. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, wobei ich Minseok neckend in die Seite stieß und witzelnd mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ihm zuraunte: „Awww… So weit sind wir also schon." Nun war Minseok an der Reihe seine Augen zu weiten. Er lief rosig an, was mir ein weiteres Lachen entlockte und stammelte: „Mensch, Kyungie… Du weist was ich meine… Nichts gegen dich man,… aber du bist nicht mein Typ." Lachend lehnte ich mich gegen das grüne Leder, hielt mir eine Hand vor den Bauch und versuchte mich krampfhaft wieder zu beruhigen, als ich auf einmal Minseoks wieder heitere Stimme neben mir wahrnahm: „Siehst du? Wenn du lachst siehst du um einiges besser aus, als wenn du dieses depri Face drauf hast."

Überrascht blickte ich wieder zu meinem neu gewonnen Kumpel hinüber, lehnte mich dann aber wieder an ihn und säuselte: „Ich könnte vielleicht mitkommen, wenn du meine heiße Schokolade bezahlst. Die hast du eh größtenteils ausgetrunken." Minseok hob seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, zuckte dann aber schmunzelnd mit den Schultern und seufzte theatralisch: „So weit muss man also gehen damit ein Freund einen zuhause besucht…" Es tat wirklich gut mit Minseok zusammen zu sein. Er ließ mich all einen Kummer vergessen und schaffte es sogar mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Soweit ich mich erinnerte, war es das erste Mal das ich auf koreanischem Boden gelacht habe und ich hoffte meiner Gesundheit wegen, dass es nicht nur bei dem einen Mal bleibt.

Kai POV:

„Da bin ich, Leute. Also, was gibt's neues?", fragte ich auch sogleich, nachdem ich zur Begrüßung meine Hand gehoben hatte und es mir neben Kris auf der Couch gemütlich machte. Still tauschten die drei Anderen ihre Blicke untereinander aus, wobei ich stutzig meine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Was war den los? Hatte ich etwas verpasst? Suho, der Leader von Black Pearl welcher auf dem Sessel schräg neben der Couch platz genommen hatte, verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und seufzte. „Es gibt einen neuen Exo-Träger hier in der Stadt….", erklärte er auch schon und schloss seine Augen. Überrascht sprang ich auf, wobei Luhan, welcher nicht damit gerechnet hatte und hinter mir an der Couchlehne gelehnt hatte erschrocken zurück wich. „Wa… Was? Das… Das ist doch super! Wieso seit ihr dann so still und bedrückt?", rief ich erfreut, wobei ich mich wieder auf die Couch fallen ließ und Kris auffordernd in die Seite stieß.

„Hör einfach weiter zu, du Idiot! Dann wirst du es verstehen!", keifte dieser mich an und schob meine Hand genervt von sich. Überrumpelt von Kris' bissiger Art, runzelte ich meine Stirn, sah dann aber wieder zu Suho und bedeutete ihm, dass ich ihm wieder zuhörte. „Das Problem an der ganzen Sache ist die, dass der Exo-Träger eine vollkommen labile Psyche hat.", erklärte Suho mir, während sich geschockt meine Augen weiteten und ich scharf die Luft einsog. Ungläubig wanderte mein Blick zwischen meinen drei Kumpanen umher, doch da diese nicht einmal ihre Mine verzogen und mir so zeigten, dass dies alles ein Scherz sein sollte fuhr ich mir schon leicht verzweifelt durch meine platinblonden Haare. Ich wusste nämlich genau was mit einem Exo-Träger geschah, der eine angeschlagene Psyche hatte. Ich wusste es nur zu gut…

Schnaufend versuchte ich mich etwas zu beruhigen, sah dann aber wieder zu Suho und fragte: „Was werden wir jetzt machen?" Suho seufzte, wandte seinen Blick dann zu Boden und überlegte. Nach einiger Zeit ertönte abermals seine milde Stimme. Er kramte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, was sich als sein Handy entpuppte und entsperrte es, um darauf herumzutippen. „Ich möchte dass du dich um ihn kümmerst, Kai. Such ihn und finde ihn. Am besten so schnell wie möglich. Die Kraft die von ihm ausströmt ist gewaltig und hat sich schon das ganze Stadtviertel einverleibt… Und die Präsenz des Exo-Trägers spüre ich immer ungenauer, da seine unkontrollierbare Exo-Kraft meine Sicht vernebelt, doch eins weis ich! Er geht auf eure Schule! Das letzte Mal als ich ihn ausfindig machen konnte war heute Morgen und da stand er genau dort, wo eure Schule auch steht.", brachte Suho nun mit ernstem Blick auf mich und Kris gerichtet heraus. Ja, Kris ging auch auf meine Schule. Er ist zwar eine Klasse über mir, doch war er genau wie ich noch Abiturient. Als ich ihm letztens von Kyungsoo erzählt hatte, schien er sich auf irgendeine creepy Art und Weise zu freuen, weswegen ich bei seinem Anblick eine ziemliche Gänsehaut bekam. Ob er in Kyungsoo sein perfektes Pausenbrotopfer sah? Ich bereute es jetzt schon ihm von Soo erzählt zu haben…

Verwirrt stierte ich zu Kris, welcher nur entnervt schnaubte. „Wieso muss ich mich dann alleine um ihn kümmern?", erkundigte ich mich stutzig. Suho lächelte leicht, weswegen mich die Verwirrung abermals gepackt hatte. „Ich scheine wohl einen Lauf zu haben, denn ich habe noch einen Exo-Träger ausfindig machen können. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem dir zugeteilten befindet er sich anscheinend in Barcelona. Dich kann ich mit deiner Teleportation nicht hinschicken, da sich deine Kräfte momentan nur auf Orte, die du schon mal gesehen hast einschränken. Kris hingegen kann sich ganz leicht mit seiner Flugkraft dorthin bewegen. Und Luhan… Dich brauche ich hier. Deine Telekinese könnte mir vielleicht noch nützlich sein." Seufzend sah ich zu Kris, welcher bis jetzt nur stumm neben mir saß. Luhan hatte sich derweil zu Suho bewegt und beredete mit ihm irgendetwas.

Seufzend verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust. Was wurde denn dann aus Minseok? Das letzte Mal war ja ein totaler Fehlgriff gewesen, -auch wenn ich mich freute Kyungsoo kennen gelernt zu haben- doch wenn ich mich nun auf den Neuen konzentrieren musste und Kris wohl schon sehr bald nach Barcelona aufbrechen würde, gab es nur noch Luhan. Doch dies gab sehr wenig Sinn, da er nicht auf unsere Schule ging. Somit konnte er sich nur nach der Schule um Minseok kümmern… Grummelnd nahm ich wieder das Gespräch auf, um Suho eben diese Frage zu stellen. „Was machen wir dann mit Minseok? Er geht ja auch auf unsere Schule… Soll ich mich um Beide kümmern?", erkundigte ich mich nun. Suho schüttelte seinen Kopf. Also nicht. So hatte ich wenigstens weniger Stress. „Ich hab beschlossen, dass sich Kris erst mal um Minseok kümmert. Wir haben abgemacht, das er erst nächste Woche aufbrechen wird.", erwiderte unser Leader nun. Luhan setzte sich derweil auf die Armlehne des Sessels und verfolgte die Unterhaltung mit gespitzten Ohren.

Nun gut… Wenn das so war, konnte ich mich getrost dem anderen Exo-Träger zuwenden. Kris konnte sich wohl auch selber bei den anderen Schülern erkundigen, wer Minseok war. Der letzte Versuch ihn nach seinem Training aufzufangen war ja ein Griff ins Klo. Doch wenigstens wussten wir seinen Namen und in welcher Klasse er war. Ich konnte mich noch erinnern, als Suho uns mit zu Schule beglitten hatte, um uns den Kerl zu zeigen. Wir wussten weder wie der hieß, noch in welcher Klasse er war, oder ob er irgendwelchen AGs zugeteilt war. Und bis jetzt wussten wir immer noch nicht wie dieser Idiot aussah. Damals hatten wir einfach den Nächstbesten gefragt, welcher sich in Minseoks Nähe befand und haben so die wenigen Daten über ihn rausbekommen. Tja… wenigstens weis ich wie er von hinten aussieht… War ja auch etwas… Doch ob ich ihn an seiner Kehrseite erkennen würde? Schmunzelnd fiel mir wieder dieser knuffige Knackarsch ein. Er schien auf jeden Fall Sport zu treiben und nach den Informationen her war es Football. „Nun gut, wenn das so ist wünsche ich dir viel Glück, Kris.", murmelte ich erheitert wegen der Tatsche, dass Kris nicht mal wusste wie Minseok aussah.

Schnaufend verdrehte er seine Augen. „Viel Spaß dabei den Poltergeist zu finden, du Arsch!", konterte er, woraufhin ich mir seufzend durchs Haar fuhr. Ich schien wohl momentan den Schlimmeren erwischt zu haben. Ein Unbekannter der so gefährlich wie eine tickende Zeitbombe war… Tja… Pech für mich… Aber das wir gleich drei neue Exo-Träger ausfindig machen konnten. Meiner war ein unbekanntes Problemkind, den Anderen kannten wir nur vom Namen her und der Dritte... Tja… Der saß irgendwo im nirgendwo herum, wusste nicht mal das er bald Besuch aus Seoul bekommen würde. Angespannt fuhr ich mir abermals durchs Haar, stand dann aber wieder auf und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf mich. „Nun gut. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, den labilen Exo-Träger zu finden, doch jetzt werde ich erst mal verschwinden und mich aufs Ohr hauen… Ich bin ziemlich fertig und muss morgen fit sein… Sonst kann ich den Neuen ja schlecht finden.", brachte ich noch gähnend hervor, bevor ich mich wieder auf dem Weg machte um unser Hauptquartier, sprich Suhos Schlafzimmer und dessen große Villa zu verlassen. Ich war schon gespannt was morgen so passieren würde. Ob ich den neuen Exo-Träger ausfindig machen konnte? Wie er wohl so war? Oder überhaupt… war es denn ein Kerl? Was ist, wenn es unerwarteter weise ein Mädel war? Grummelnd ließ ich die Haustür der Familie Kim ins Schloss fallen, nachdem ich noch mal schnell ‚Tschüss' zu den Anderen gerufen hatte und widmete mich meinem Weg.

Nachdem ich endlich meine Wohnung erreicht hatte, ließ ich mich seufzend in mein Bett fallen. Der Tag war extrem anstrengend… So viel neue Information konnte mein Hirn einfach nicht auf die schnelle hin verarbeiten… Hoffentlich würde es morgen nicht zu anstrengend sein….


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Minseok POV:

Ich musste gestehen, der gestrige Nachmittag war wirklich spaßig. Kyungsoo und ich hatten es uns bei mir zuhause gemütlich gemacht. Anfangs schien er ziemlich überfordert gewesen zu sein, als sich meine Mutter ihm erfreut um den Hals geworfen hatte und seine armen Wangchen mit ihren Knuffeinheiten missbraucht hatte, doch nach einiger Zeit gewöhnte er sich an ihre aufgeschlossene Art. Sie brachte uns viel Naschkram und Getränke und verwöhnte Kyungsoo förmlich. Er schien wohl auch viel Spaß gehabt zu haben, nur… Nur fragte ich mich nun, wieso er dann noch schlimmer aussah als gestern Vormittag…?

„Gott Kyungie… Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", kam es lautstark und voller Sorge von mir. Ich musterte mein Gegenüber, welcher sich heute in meine Ersatzuniform gezwängt hatte, die ich ihm gestern noch mitgab. Gestern am Telefon meinte er noch, das sich sein Vater um seine Uniform kümmern würde, weswegen er mir versicherte mir meine Uniform höchstens nächste Woche wieder zu geben. Mir fiel ebenso auf das meine Klamotten an Kyungsoo nur schlaff an den Seiten herunter hingen und er mit seiner dürren, kleinen Statur viel zu schmal für meine Größe war. Dunkle Augenringe zierten seine viel zu blasse Haut unter den gerötet und geschwollenen Augen und ließen meinen siebzehnjährigen Kumpel wie eine wandelnde Leiche aussehen. Gestern Abend sah er noch so erholt aus und nun?

Schnaufend zog ich Kyungsoo mit mir mit in Richtung Jungentoilette und schob ihn mit samt seiner leer scheinenden Tasche in den hell erleuchteten Raum. Die blauen, matten Kacheln welche die Jungentoilette zierten waren an vielen Stellen mit unnötigem Gekritzel von idiotischen Holköpfen aus unserer Schule versehen, was mich jedes Mal zum Kopfschütteln brachte. Besorgt nahm ich meinem Kumpel die Tasche ab und schulterte sie selber, wobei meine Befürchtung das leer war dabei bestätigt wurde. „Okay… und nun erzählst du mir was mit dir los ist, während ich versuche dich wieder etwas vorzeige tauglicher zu machen, ja?", schlug ich vor und griff in meine eigene Tasche um nach einem kleinen Etui zu suchen. Ich packte das wenige Make-up das ich besaß aus -irgendwie muss ich doch die ganzen Blutergüsse die ich beim Football bekam wegzaubern…- und fing an die Schatten unter Kyungsoos Augen wegzuschminken.

Murrend lehnt sich der Kleinere ans Waschbecken und seufzte kraftlos aus. „Es war nur ein Alptraum… Mach dir keine Sorgen…", grummelte er zur Antwort und genoss anscheinend die Ruhe. Seine Augen hatte er müde geschlossen, wobei er sich mit den Armen ebenso am Waschbecken abstützte. Ich stutzte etwas. Wenn es wirklich ein Alptraum war, dann musste er ja sehr schlimm gewesen sein… „Wirklich? Du kannst mit mir über alles reden und das weist du auch!", erwiderte ich und fing an das Make-up zu verblenden. Es war immer wieder praktisch eine Mutter zu haben, die sich mit so einem eigentlich unnützen Kram auskannte.

Kyungsoo seufzte. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, wobei er anfing leicht zu zittern. Sorge breitete sich abermals in mir aus. „Ehrlich gesagt… gibt es da schon etwas was mich noch viel mehr beschäftigt als die Sachen von denen ich dir bereits erzählt habe…", setzte er nun wieder an. Er öffnete zögerlich seine Augen und blickte mir unsicher entgegen. Etwas was ihn noch mehr beschäftigt? Was konnte das nur sein? Ich meine, er konnte es nicht was übers Herz bringen sie auszusprechen… Die Sachen die ihn so sehr mitnahmen… „Was ist es?", hackte ich nun nach und stoppte in meinem Tun. Kyungsoo sah zu Boden. Er war so verdammt aufgelöst… Ich wollte ihm irgendwie helfen, nur wie?

„Weist du… Schon seit einigen Tagen fühle ich mich so verdammt kraftlos und leer… Nachdem ich gestern bei dir war wurde es auf einmal schlimmer… Meine Psyche hat verrückt gespielt… Ich hab mich so elendig gefühlt… Es fühlt sich so an, als ob etwas mich und meine Psyche unterdrücken würde…", murmelte mein rotbraunhaariger Kumpel, wobei er für einige Sekunden eine kurze Pause einlegte. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht so… so verdammt emotional… Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich jetzt für verrückt hältst, aber ich habe das Gefühl als ob mich irgendetwas, etwas Mächtiges und Starkes von Innen heraus zerfrisst… Mein Körper gehorcht mir manchmal nicht mehr und tut was er will… ich falle in eine tiefe Leere… Und meine Alpträume… es sind immer dieselben… Und sie werden immer intensiver und realistischer…"

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich legte eine Hand auf Kyungsoos Stirn um seine Temperatur grob abschätzen zu können und blickte ihn weiterhin mit leicht offenem Mund an. Mir kamen diese Symptome bekannt vor… Zu bekannt um ehrlich zu sein… Schnaufend wandte Kyungsoo seinen Blick auf die Tür. „Ich wusste es… du glaubst mir nicht… oder glaubst zumindest dass ich in die Klapse gehöre…", murmelte er mit zittriger Stimme hervor. Sofort zog ich Kyungsoo in meine Arme und fing an sachte über seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Konnte es sein? War meine Befürchtung richtig…?

„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Ich glaube nicht, dass du psychisch gestört bist. Ich bin mir sicher es wird momentan nur etwas zu viel für dich. Der Umzug… Die Tatsache dass du viele Freunde, deine große Liebe ganz zu schweigen, deinen Vater und dein altes Leben hinter dir lassen musstest. Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Finde neue Freunde und schließe mit deinem alten Leben ab. Weist du, mir ging es früher auch so, deswegen weis ich nur zu gut wie es ist an all dem zu verzweifeln. Nur hab ich nun neue Freunde gefunden und mich auf mein neues Leben konzentriert.", versuchte ich Kyungsoo zu beruhigen. Er entspannte sich langsam in meinen Armen und versuchte sich meine Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen, wobei er nickend mir vergewisserte das er verstand. Ich ließ sachte von ihm ab und widmete mich wieder grinsend dem Make-up. „Gut. Aber jetzt sollten wir nicht so trödeln, sonst bekommen wir noch beide Ärger von unseren Lehrern.", erinnerte ich Soo nochmals, bevor ich meine Sachen wieder zusammen packte und meinem Kumpel am Handgelenk griff.

„Nun komm schon. Die Stunde hat schon längst angefangen!", sagte ich noch, bevor ich ihn zu seinem Klassenraum lotste. Ich brachte ihn noch zu seiner Klasse und entschuldigte mich zusammen mit Kyungsoo bei seinem Lehrer, indem ich ihm als Ausrede auftischte, dass es Kyungie nicht so gut ging. Da man es ihm trotz Schminke ansehen konnte nickte Herr Namgung und bedankte sich bei mir für mein Engagement. Auch mein Lehrer ließ mich nach meiner kurzen Begründung ohne weitere Fragen an meinen Platz gehen, da auch dieser wusste dass mich der Direktor für Kyungsoo zuständig gemacht hatte.

Kyungsoo POV:

Schnaufend ließ ich mich auf meinem Platz nieder, welcher direkt neben Jongin war. Wer hätte es gedacht… Träge schloss ich meine Augen und ging Minseoks Worte in meinem Kopf noch mal gründlich durch. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht und ich machte mich noch selber verrückt… Es war bestimmt nur diese Situation mit der ich momentan nicht klar kam, mehr auch nicht. Sobald ich wie Minseok gesagt hat mit meinem alten Leben abgeschlossen habe, würde bestimmt alles besser werden. Nur… wie soll ich mit meinem vorherigen Leben abschließen? Ich wollte dies doch nicht mal…

Ein neckendes Pieken riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Jongin sah mich auffordernd an und nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Nebenraum, wo wir auch gestern verweilten um Koreanisch zu lernen. Her Namgung hatte uns wieder für den Rest der zwei Stunden die wir mit ihm hatten freigestellt, damit wir mein schlechtes Koreanisch aufpeppen konnten. Ich war ehrlich, momentan konnte ich mich nicht mal mehr über Jongin beschweren. Ich war so müde, das ich einfach kein Hass mehr empfinden konnte… Eher ein Verlangen mich auf den Boden zu legen und zu schlafen. Schon seit Tagen raubte mir immer wieder derselbe Albtraum meinen Schlaf und so langsam zeigten sich wohl dessen Folgen… Und ich wusste das mit Schlafmangel nicht gut Kirschen essen war… Das sollte man auf gar keinen Fall unterschätzen…

„Sag mal Soo… Willst du nicht lieber nachhause? Du siehst richtig mies aus… und ich bin mir sicher das du und dein Freund nur wegen dem vertuschen deiner Augenringe so spät seid… Wer war das überhaupt?", kam es auch schon von Jongin, welcher sich auf die Tischkante des Tisches setzte, an dem ich meinen Kopf lustlos ablud. Ich erwiderte nichts, blendete den Störenfried einfach nur aus. Ich musste auch gestehen, eigentlich würde ich gerne nachhause gehen, nur gab es dann wieder zu viele Fragen seitens Mom und ‚Dad'. Und darauf hatte ich ganz eindeutig NULL Bock… Hier konnte ich wenigstens in den Pausen bei Minseok bleiben. Bei der einzigen Person die ich momentan in meinem Umfeld haben wollte. Jongin gehörte ganz eindeutig nicht dazu…

„Ach komm schon… bist du mir immer noch böse wegen Sonntag? Ich hab mich schon so oft es ging entschuldigt, nur verschwindest du ja immer wieder. Komm schon… Wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen… Es war eine Verwechslung, ja?", versuchte Jongin es nun weiter, wobei ich nebenbei bemerkte wie er von Tisch auf Stuhl wechselte. Oh mein Gott, das Etwas hat Denken gelernt… Schnaufend sah ich auf, als ich das nervende Gepieke wieder vernahm. Ich blickte wie zu erwarten in Jongins schmollendes Gesicht, welches meiner Meinung nach viel zu nah an meinem war. „Lass mich in Ruhe…", grummelte ich und drückte Jongins Haupt mit schlaffen, kraftlosen Armen einfach weg.

„Es ist Schulzeit. Jetzt wird nicht geschlafen. Was ist mit dir überhaupt los, das du so fertig bist. Etwa bis spät in die nach durchgezockt, oder was?", fragte er nun gegen meine Hand murmelnd. Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach lassen? Das nervte und zerrte echt extrem an meiner nicht vorhandenen Ausdauer… „Wäre schön…", antwortete ich daraufhin nur und hoffte nun etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Schnaufend legte ich meinen Kopf wieder auf meinen Armen ab und schloss wieder meine Augen. Eine ganze Weile war es still. Verdächtig still. Ich entschloss kurz aufzuschauen um zu checken ob Jongin nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn machte, zuckte aber auf als ich diesen wieder direkt vor mir und wieder mal etwas zu nah vernahm.

Jongin hatte genauso wie ich seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und seinen Kopf auf ihnen abgelegt, wobei der einzige Unterschied der war, dass Jongin mich mit einem liebevollen Blick beobachtete. Etwas überrumpelt verzog ich mein Gesicht, murmelte dann aber eher genervt zu ihm herüber: „Was bitteschön,… soll das werden…?" Ein Schmunzeln seitens Jongin lies mich meine Augen weiten. „Ich lasse dich in Ruhe.", gab er nur als Antwort und lächelte abermals. Seine Antwort überraschte mich. Einfach alles an diesem Kerl überraschte mich… Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht, was wollte der nur von mir? Schnaufend vergrub ich meinen Kopf wieder zwischen meinen verschränkten Armen und musste tatsächlich feststellen dass es sich gut anfühlte nicht alleine hier zu sein. Vielleicht konnte ich so meinen Schlaf wieder aufholen. Zuhause konnte ich das ja eh vergessen… Da ließ mich nichts zur Ruhe kommen… Doch hier? War es etwa die Einsamkeit die mir diese grässlichen Alpträume verschaffte?

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mich tatsächlich in meiner Traumwelt wiederfand… Dieses mal aber ohne diesen sich wiederholenden Alptraum… Einfach nur warm, flauschig und wohltuend…

Kai POV:

Kyungsoo sah echt schrecklich aus… Und ich wollte nicht mal wissen wie er ohne die Schminke aussah… Ich hatte schon Angst darum, dass er mir hier noch aus seinen Latschen kippen würde. Schnaufend ließ ich mein Gegenüber lieber in Ruhe. Er schien so oder so nicht mit mir reden zu wollen… Nur… was sollte ich dann mit den Arbeitsblättern machen die mir unser Lehrer noch vor beginn der Stunde in die Hand gedrückt hatte? Ich sah nachdenklich auf die drei doppelseitig bedruckten Blätter die ich auf dem Nebentisch abgelegt hatte. Dann ließ ich meinen Blick wieder zu Kyungsoo schweifen, beobachtete ihn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen beim schlafen. Er machte ein wirklich friedliches Gesicht. Das hatte ich bis jetzt zum ersten Mal bei ihm gesehen.

Seufzend musterte ich noch einige Minuten das Gesicht meines Gegenübers, welches er schlaff auf seine Arme gelegt hatte. Ich beschloss die Blätter einfach ein anderes Mal mit ihm durchzugehen. Er hatte ein bisschen Ruhe nötig, so wie der aussah. Schnaufend knickte ich die Blätter in der Mitte und verstaute sie in meinem Rucksack, welchen ich vorsichtshalber vorhin mitgenommen habe. Vielleicht sollte ich mir was einfallen lassen, um Kyungsoo zu zeigen, dass ich kein schlechter Kerl bin. Nachdem ich ihn ja gegen seinen Willen verschleppt hatte, traut er mir überhaupt nicht mehr. Mir war auch sofort klar, als Kyungsoo mich am Sonntagabend zurück zu meinen Kumpanen geschickt hatte, dass er nicht dort wohnte, wo er behauptet hatte. Kyungsoo trug nur Markenklamotten und meist ziemlich teure Marken. Da konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er in so einem heruntergekommenen Mehrfamilienhaus wohnte… Bestimmt ist er denn restlichen Weg alleine gelaufen.

Eine ganze Schulstunde verging in der ich ruhig dem Kleineren gegenüber saß und ihn beobachtete. Und ich musste gestehen, je länger ich dies tat, desto schöner fand ich ihn. Er hatte dichte, tiefschwarze Wimpern und die /wohlgeformtesten, vollsten /Lippen auf der Welt. Sie luden zum Küssen ein, weswegen es mir schwer fiel diese nicht einfach so anzufassen und zu massieren. Meine eigenen Gedanken ließen mich rot werden. Ich war eindeutig zu untervögelt! Wie lange hatte ich schon keinen Freund mehr gehabt, geschweige denn intimen Körperkontakt zu jemandem? Eindeutig zu lange nicht mehr. Ich sollte mir endlich mal 'nen Freund anschaffen!

In meinen Gedanken versunken, in denen ich schon nach meinem zukünftigen Freund suchte, bekam ich schon gar nicht mehr mit, wie sich mein Gegenüber etwas regte. Verschlafen blickte der Kleinere durch die Gegend, ließ seinen Blick aber bei mir haften, sobald mich seine Augen streiften. Auch ich sah wieder auf und zuckte anfangs etwas erschrocken auf, als ich bemerkte das Kyungsoo wieder wach geworden war, lächelte ihn dann aber wieder freudig entgegen. „Na? Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich ihn und strich meinem Gegenüber die vom Kopf abstehende, vereinzelte Haarsträhne wieder ordentlich zurück. Ein eher unfreundliches Knurren erntete ich gleich darauf, was mich noch viel mehr zum grinsen brachte. „Wie… lange hab ich geschlafen?", war das einzige was Kyungsoo hervorgrummelte. Ich zog automatisch mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und sah nach der Uhrzeit. „Um die fünfzig Minuten. Wir haben also noch eine Schulstunde.", erwiderte ich, mich darauf einstellend keine antwort von ihm zu bekommen.

Seufzend ließ Kyungsoo seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Arme sinken. „Du siehst aber schon etwas erholter aus. Willst du etwas trinken oder essen? Wir haben ja jetzt Fünfminutenpause und wenn du willst hole ich dir schnell was aus der Cafeteria.", schlug ich nun vor, mit der Hoffnung das der Kleinere sehen würde, dass ich mir Mühe damit gab mich mit ihm zu befreunden. Einige Sekunden bis Minuten wartete ich auf eine Antwort, gab dann aber schon auf. Als ich dann aber ein zögerliches, schwaches Nicken seitens Kyungsoo erkannte, sprang ich sofort auf, wobei dieser erschrocken aufsah und mit leicht roten Wangen mir entgegen blickte. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, was ich an seiner Röte und dem Gestammel erkannte: „Also… es wäre nett, da ich nichts dabeihabe… aber… du musst dir keine Umstände machen… Ich gehe eh gleich… zu Minseok und so… Dann kann er mir bestimmt auch etwas holen…"

Grinsend bedeutete ich Kyungsoo, dass es mir keine Umstände machen würde, als mir auf einmal auffiel was mein Gegenüber gesagt hatte. Minseok… Minseok?! Etwa DER Minseok? Den, den wir bis jetzt noch nie gefunden haben? Den, den ich mit Kyungsoo verwechselt hatte? Und genau der ist mit Kyungsoo befreundet? War das etwa der Kerl von vorhin? Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an das Gesicht des Fremden! Es fiel mir sofort auf, da es recht niedlich war. Zarte helle Haut und große, schöne Augen. Er sah zwar gut aus, war aber um ehrlich zu sein nicht mein Typ. „Sag mal… Dieser Minseok… war das der von vorhin?", fragte ich deswegen und wandte mich wieder Kyungsoo zu, welcher mich verwundert annickte.

„Ja, wieso?", murmelte er nur und beäugte mich noch skeptisch, bevor ich auch schon auf die Tür zusteuerte. „Egal. Ich geh dann mal, bevor die Pause rum ist.", erwiderte ich nun und betrat auch schon das eigentliche Klassenzimmer, nachdem ich Kyungsoo lächelnd über die Schulter hinweg zuwinkte. Nicht zu fassen das ich Minseok nun gefunden habe. Am besten ich geh dem Kerl direkt mal 'nen Besuch abstatten.


	7. Kapitel 6

Mir ist aufgefallen das ich überwiegend die richtigen Namen der Boys benutze. Nur mal so für die, die mit den Namen noch nicht viel anfangen können…

D.O - Do Kyungsoo

Kai - Kim Jongin

Luhan - Lu Han

Kris - Wu Yifan

Xiumin - Kim Minseok

Suho - Kim Junmyeon

Tao - Huang Zitao

Chanyeol - Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun - Byun Baekhyun

Chen - Kim Jongdae

Sehun - Oh Sehun

Lay - Zhang Yixing

Ich weis, kommt etwas spät, werde die Auflistung aber auch noch in die älteren Kapis einfügen. XD

Kai POV:

„Was, du weist wer dieser Minseok ist?", kam es ziemlich überrascht vom Größeren. Nachdem ich Kris aus seinem Klassenraum gezerrt habe, steuerte ich mit ihm im Schlepptau die Cafeteria an. Ich erzählte ihm von der guten Neuigkeit, wobei er schweigend an dem weißen Strohhalm seiner Milchverpackung herumkaute. „Ja, ich hab es durch Zufall vorhin herausgefunden!", bestätigte ich und kramte Kleingeld aus meiner Hosentasche. Und was für ein Zufall das war… Schon beinahe creepy, dass der Kerl den ich für Minseok gehalten habe, ausgerechnet mit diesem befreundet ist…

Wir hatte noch um die zwei Minuten zum noch rechtzeitig in unsere Klassen zu kommen, weswegen wir, oder zumindest ich einen etwas schnelleren gang drauf hatte als gewöhnlich. „Wie hast du das denn herausgefunden? Und wer zum Geier ist denn nun dieser Minseok?", grollte Kris leicht entnervt von der Tatsache, dass ich seinen zugeteilten Exo-Träger gefunden habe. Wir bogen gemeinsam in die Cafeteria ein, wobei mein Blick durch den Raum schweifte. Es waren nicht mehr viele hier. Vielleicht so um die fünf Schüler die noch vor den nächsten nervigen zwei Stunden etwas zwischen den Zähnen haben wollten. Tja… Mit leerem Magen denkt es sich schwer…

Schnell stellte ich mich hinter meinem Vordermann an und kassierte dabei einen skeptischen Blick seitens Kris. „Seit wann kaufst du dir überhaupt in der Cafetee dein Essen? Hab ich was verpasst? Sonst nimmst du dir doch dein Schulbrot immer von zuhause mit. Ist ja deiner Meinung nach viel zu überteuert hier…", murmelte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wobei der weiße Strohalm abermals leiden musste. Cafetee war unsere total unnötige Bezeichnung für Cafeteria. Wie sie zustande kam? Nun ja… Eine ziemlich peinliche Geschichte… Ich sage nur… Man sollte nie einen dichten Jongin in die Schule schleppen… Ich hab mich an dem Tag so oft versprochen und verhaspelt, dass an einem einzigen Tag sooo extrem viele neue Wörter und Bezeichnungen zustande kamen… ich hätte damit ein ganzes Lexikon füllen können… Seit dem benutzen wir auch so einige von den Bezeichnungen. Wie eben Cafetee.

„Ich hab Kyungsoo angeboten ihm etwas zu snaken zu hohlen. Er ist heuet ziemlich neben der Spur… Du müsstest mal sehen wie der arme aussieht… Total bleich… Er hat heute nicht mal Schulsachen dabei. Seine Tasche war vollkommen leer, als er sie auf seinen Tisch gelegt hat…", erklärte ich Kris, noch bevor ich in der Schlage eins aufrückte, da sich der vorderste Typ mit seinem Schokobrötchen schon aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Stirn runzelnd folgte mir mein Kumpel und schlürft den letzten Rest seiner Schokomilch, die er übrigens auch aus der Cafeteria hat auf.

„Aha…", ertönte es eher unüberzeugt von ihm. Sein aufdringlicher Blick durchbohrte mich beinahe, was mich aber nicht im Geringsten störte. Ich war dies schon gewöhnt, schließlich war Kris einer meiner besten Freunde und dementsprechend verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit mit ihm. Und Luhan natürlich. Wir drei waren ein unschlagbares Team! Schon länger bauten wir zu dritt Scheiße, nutzten dafür unsere Exo-Kräfte und taten was uns in den Sinn kam. Suho schien davon nicht allzu überzeugt zu sein und wies uns öfters zurecht, dass wir denn Namen Black Pearl nicht für solche unnötigen und erbärmlichen Sachen wie er es immer so schön nannte in den Dreck ziehen sollen. Doch jeder wusste wie Dickköpfig Kris ist und ihm eine Bitte abzuschlagen währe ein gewaltiger Fehler, da dieser sehr schnell handgreiflich werden konnte. Außerdem wollten Luhan und ich unsere Freundschaft zu ihm nicht beschädigen und spielten deswegen bei seiner kleinen Gang mit. Außerdem konnte man sich dabei immer so schön abregen. Das musste ich ja schon gestehen…

„Du kennst den Kerl nicht mal eine Woche und schon wirst du zu seinem Laufburschen! Noch dazu laberst du mich 24/7 über diesen Vollidioten voll, wie ach so süß und was für ein extrem interessant Kerl er doch ist, heulst dich danach auch noch immer bei mir aus wie sehr es dich frustriert, dass dieser Scheißer dir aus dem Weg geht!", fing Kris an dezent genervt einzuwerfen und zerdrücke dabei seinen braunweißen Milchkarton, „Komm mal wieder von deinem rosaroten Glitzerwölkchen runter und benimm dich wieder wie Kai! So wie vorher, als wir noch zu dritt mit Luhan Scheiße gebaut haben. Seit dieser Kyungsoo da ist, bist du zu 'nem richtigen Softie geworden!"

Schnaufend verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust und ignorierte Kris' Aussage gekonnt, indem ich mit hochkonzentrierten Blick die Brötchenauslage betrachtete und darüber nachdachte was Kyungsoo wohl am liebsten essen würde. Es gab eine sehr große Auswahl, vom trockenen, unappetitlichen Pumpernickelbrot bis zum fluffigen, süßen Milchbrötchen. Auch die Beläge waren sehr vielfältig. Zum Beispiel gab es viele verschiedene Käseaufschnitte, Wurstaufschnitte, Marmeladensorten oder auch Frischkäse mit Gurken, Paprika, Tomaten, oder sonst was. Nicht gerade meins, aber Okay… Wenn es den anderen schmeckt… Ich fand ja um ehrlich zu sein gar nichts davon appetitlich… Ich mochte da das typisch traditionelle Essen viel lieber, als diese öden Brötchen…

Die Schlage wurde immer kleiner, umso starrer wurde mein Blick welcher auf die vielen Brote gerichtet war. Was würde Kyungsoo wohl schmecken? Und überhaupt… Mochte er Brötchen? Vielleicht war er auch eher der Reis, Fleisch und Kimchi Typ… Seufzend fuhr ich mir durchs Haar, als auf einmal neben mir Kris zu schnaufen begann. „Nimm noch einfach ein ganz normales Brötchen mit Käse und 'ner Schokomilch!", schlug er, hysterisch seine Hände in die Luft werfend vor. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Und was ist wenn er Laktoseintolerant ist und keine Milchprodukte verträgt?", fuhr ich den großen eher verzweifelt als genervt an. Wieso gab es denn überhaupt so viel von diesen trockenen Dingern! Sie sollten mal das Angebot erweitern und mehr von unserer heimischen Küche hier anbieten!!! „Boah…! Dann verreckt er eben! Umso besser… vielleicht bekomme ich den alten Kai zurück!", keifte mich mein Kumpel grummelnd und missgelaunt an.

Ungeduldig trippelte Kris mit seinem rechten Fuß am Boden herum. Nach längerem Überlegen entschied ich mich für ein normales Milchbrötchen und einer Erdbeermilch. Ich meine, wer mochte denn schon keine Erdbeermilch? Und falls er Laktoseintolerant ist, würde ich ihm in der nächsten Pause einfach Wasser kaufen. „Sind wir hier dann fertig? Ich will zurück in die Klasse…", grummelte Kris, während er sich schon auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Schnaufend folgte ich ihm, konnte mir aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Seit wann hast du es denn so eilig in die Klasse zu kommen?", erkundigte ich mich witzelnd und stieß meinem Kumpel vielsagend in die Seite. Dieser schnaufte nur und begann schon mit seiner kurzen aber alles erklärenden Antwort: „Ich hab Kunst!"

Verstehe. Kunst war das Fach in dem Kris seinen Schlaf, den er abends nicht bekam, weil er meist noch bis in die Nacht durchzockte nachholte. Aber nicht nur Kunst. Auch Physik, Geschichte, oder Erdkunde waren seine selbsternannten Schlafstunden. Eigentlich waren es so gut wie jede Fächer. Seufzend lief ich neben dem Größeren her, als mir dann ein ordentlicher, brauner Haarschopf ins Auge fiel. Das war doch… Schnell griff ich nach Kris' Arm und stoppte ihn somit in seiner Bewegung. „Was?", knurrte dieser und verschränkte leicht gereizt seine Arme vor seiner Brust, während ich den Braunschopf zu den Spinden laufen sehe. „Das ist er!", murmelte ich, während ich mit meinen Augen den gut durchtrainierten Nacken und die breiten Schultern des Kleineren fixierte.

Überrascht wanderte Kris' Blick auf den Jungen einige Meter vor uns. „Der da?", grummelte er eher unüberzeugt, „Das soll Minseok sein?" Ich nickte und zog Kris mit mir mit zum Kleineren. Jetzt wo Kris noch hier war und wir Minseok endlich gefunden hatten, sollten wir uns mal darum kümmern diesen Kerl zu Junmyeon zu bringen.

Minseok POV:

Seufzend verstaute ich mein Geschichtsbuch wieder in meinem Schließfach und kramte den großen Atlas und mein Erdkundeordner heraus. Ich hatte so gar keine Lust auf Unterricht… Die Vorstellung, dass es Kyungie mit jeder Minute wohl immer schlechter ging, ließ mich erzittern. Ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr, erst recht als er sich als einer von 12 Exo-Trägern herausstellte. Nervös raufte ich mir die ordentlich zurechtgemachten Haare, was ich Sekunden später wieder bereute. Das war's dann wohl mit meiner Frisur… Mein Blick fiel auf den kleinen, schlichten Spiegel der an der Tür meines Schließfaches mit eingebaut wurde und sofort versuchte ich meine Haare wieder zu richten. Ich wollte wirklich nur ungern das Kyungsoo dasselbe durchmacht, wie ich vor einiger Zeit. Es war schrecklich seinen eigenen Körper an eine schier fremde, dominierende Kraft zu verlieren und ich würde so was auch niemandem zutrauen. Schnaufend schloss ich mein Schließfach wieder und wandte mich zum gehen, als ich plötzlich gegen eine breite, trainierte Brust knallte.

„Sorry… hab dich gar nicht gesehen…", murmelte ich daraufhin und ging einen Schritt zurück, wobei ich zu meiner Überraschung erneut gegen jemanden stieß und erschrocken aufkeuchte. „Was zum…", entkam es mir nun etwas genervter, wobei ich in die Gesichter der beiden Schüler sah. Der Junge vor mir überragte mich gekonnt mit seinen geschätzten 1,85 Metern. Seine blonden, gestylten Haare waren das totale Gegenteil von meiner ordentlichen, braunen Frisur und seine Tattoos an Hals und Fingern ließen ihn um einiges bedrohlicher wirken, als er mit seinem starren, einschüchternen Blick eh schon war. Der Kerl hinter mir schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter wobei ich überrascht den Kopf zu ihm wandte. Auch dieser war eindeutig größer als ich. Momentan stellte ich mir echt die Frage was nur mit der Durchschnittsgröße von 1,74 Metern passiert war…

„Hey, Miseokie! Na? Wie geht es uns denn so heute?", säuselte der Junge, mit den platinblonden Haaren hinter mir, wobei er den Druck um mich erhöhte. Irgendwie überforderte mich diese Situation total… „Was wollt ihr?", murmelte ich nicht ein kleines bisschen eingeschüchtert, doch ziemlich verwirrt und griff nach dem Arm des Fremden welcher meinem Geschmack nach viel zu nah an mich geschmiegt verweilte, um ihn von mir zu lösen. Schmunzelnd wurde nun auch der zweite Arm um mich gelegt, so dass der Größere mich in eine ziemlich eigenartige Umarmung drängte. „Ach komm schon Minseokie… Sei doch kein Spaßverderber… Wieso gleich auf Distanz gehen?", nuschelte der etwas kleinere von Beiden, wobei der Blondschopf vor mir mich einfach mit seinem abwertenden, musternden Blick bestrafte. „Verdammt! Ich kenne euch nicht und habe auch null bock mich mit solchen Spinnern wie euch abgeben zu müssen! Also lass mich los und verpisst euch!", übermannte mich nun die Wut. Ich schlug mich vom Fremden frei, woraufhin dieser überrascht zurück wich.

„Kein Wunder das du Football spielst! Du bist ja ein richtiger Muskelprotz, Kleiner! Würde mich nicht wundern wenn dir die ganzen Frauen nur so entgegen springen.", grinste mich der Platinblonde vielsagend an, wobei er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Seine Mine wurde plötzlich um einiges dusterer. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich kennst. Sag bloß Kyungie hat noch nie von mir erzählt.", grummelte er nun, wobei ich das Gesagte erst mal sacken lassen musste. Nicht mal drei Sekunden später machte es auch schon Klick in meinem Kopf und ich weitete überrascht meine Augen. War das etwa… „Jongin?", brachte ich überrascht hervor, wobei mein Gegenüber lachend auf meiner Schulter herumpatschte. „Wa… Was willst du von mir?", wiederholte ich nun noch immer verwirrt meine Frage. Jongins Kumpel trat an mich heran, heftete mich förmlich an den Spinnt und schnaubte abfällig, wobei Jongin selbst nur schmunzelnd neben dem großen Blonden stand und mich aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, mein Lieber! Mein Boss erwartet dich schon! Ich rate dir dich ihm, geschweige denn mir und meinem Kumpel nicht zu widersetzen, sonst wird es noch unschön und mir egal wie ach so stark du halbe Portion auch bist!", grummelte Jongin und verfinsterte seine Mine. Meine Augen weiteten sich enorm und würde ich nicht von dem großen Riesen an den Spinnt gepresst werden, hätte ich den Beiden wohl schon längst ihre Fressen poliert. Schulregeln hin oder her. Die konnten mich doch nicht einfach so zu zweit in der Fünfminutenpause überfallen und irgendwelche unverständlichen Forderungen stellen…

„Mir doch egal was dein Boss, oder du von mir willst. Lasst mich in Ruhe!", keifte ich eher wütend als ruhig, wie ich eigentlich sonst immer war. Und ich Idiot habe Kyungsoo auch noch versucht davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser Arsch von Jongin ein guter Kerl wäre… Schon klar! Nun verstand ich auch was er gegen den hatte… Ich war nicht mal eine Minute mit ihm und seinem Kumpel zusammen und schon bekam ich den wohl größten Wutanfall meines Lebens! Schnaufend schloss ich kurz meine Augen und versuchte meine ursprüngliche, innere Ruhe wieder zu finden, was aber dank der intensiven Blicke der beiden anderen nicht so ganz klappte.

Ich spürte nur wie der Druck um meine Handgelenke fester wurde und grummelte unberührt auf, als ich auf einmal etwas unerwartet scharf aufschreckte. Da war etwas… Etwas was meinen Körper beben ließ… Etwas mir bekanntes… Wenn ich es nicht genau wüsste, würde ich sagen das ich dieses Gefühl nur und auch wirklich NUR bei Kyungsoo bekam…Es waren, diese… diese Auren… Ich kannte diese Auren… Normale Menschen konnten nie im Leben solche starken Präsenzen haben… Kurz geriet ich ins Grübeln. Könnte es sein…? Plötzlich machte es auch schon Klick.

Ich intensivierte meinen Blick ebenso wie meine beiden Gegner. „Verstehe…", murmelte ich noch, bevor Jongin etwas zu dem vorhin gesagten erwidern konnte. Er war also auch einer. Einer von uns. Und nicht nur Jongin, sondern auch der grimmige Riese. Das müsste dann wohl heißen, dass ihr Boss auch einer von uns ist. Doch so wie die sich benahmen haben die wohl nichts Gutes vor…

Jongins rechte Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe. „Was ‚verstehe'? Hast du etwa doch eingesehen das du gegen uns keine Chance hast?", säuselte er nun amüsiert, wobei sein blonder Kumpel abfällig mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Nein! Ich werde nicht mitkommen! Mir egal was ihr von mir wollt! Ich ändere meine Meinung nicht! Und erst recht nicht für euch Idioten!", bellte ich leicht angesäuert hinterher. Wie konnte man nur so idiotisch sein? Glaubten die echt ich würde freiwillig mit ihnen kommen? Einfach so? Ohne mich! Ich war zwar von Natur aus eher der Typ von Mensch der gerne jemandem einen Gefallen tat, aber wenn man so harsch war wie die beiden und echt glaubten ich würde mit ein wenig Drohungen und durch Gewalt gegen meinen Willen das tun was sie wollte, dann hatten die sich geirrt. Ich konnte mir schon sehr gut vorstellen was sie von mir wollten! Kyungsoo haben sie ja auch schon versucht rumzukriegen. Aber dies würde ich ab jetzt verhindern. Solche Kerle wie sie waren gefährlich! Und erst recht mit dem, was sie in sich trugen!

Kris POV:

Wütend riss sich der kleine Giftzwerg von mir los und nutzte den Überraschungseffekt aus, indem er mir mit voller Wucht mit seinem Atlas eins überbriet. Wimmernd sackte ich zu Boden und hielt mir fluchend die pochende Stelle an der mich Minseok mit dem fetten Schinken getroffen hatte. Verdammt! Was zu Teufel ging bei dem nur ab! Der verstand echt nicht in was für einer Situation er sich befand! Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt den verdammten Hosenboden versohlen, doch der Schmerz wurde immer unerträglicher und ich ließ es deswegen sein. „Du kleiner…!", keifte Kai, wobei er drohend einige Schritte auf den Kleineren zuging. „Sag mal spinnst du? Was zum Teufel soll das?!", schrie er nun wieder und packte Minseok am Kragen des weißen Hemdes, wobei er ihn mit einem wütenden Blick wohl zu Boden starren wollte. Doch Minseok selber ließ sich dies nicht gefallen und schlug doch tatsächlich mit voller Kraft Kais Hand von sich weg.

Mit offenem Mund stierte ich zum kleinen, toughen Giftzwerg und musterte jedes einzelne Detail an ihm. So langsam musste ich gestehen, das Minseok mir immer mehr gefiel. Er schien von Außen wie ein harmloses, kleines Baby auszusehen, konnte aber mit seinen Muckis die durch seine Schuluniform versteckt wurden wirklich jeden umhauen und überraschen. Und das erst recht wenn er wütend wurde, so wie jetzt. Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich wie sich Kai die schmerzende Hand hielt und dem Kleineren tötende Blicke zuwarf. „Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe! Ich will nichts mit euch und den anderen Exo-Trägern zu tun haben, also verschwindet! Und wagt es ja nicht noch einmal mich oder Kyungsoo zu belästigen. Wenn ich euch auch nur einen Zentimeter zu nah an Kyungie heran sehe, fliegen hier die Fäuste! Verstanden?", brüllte der Kleinste von uns Dreien und dampfte energisch und wütend fluchend ab. Seinen Atlas im Würgegriff an sich gedrückt. Irgendwie tat mir dieses schwere und in meinem Fall nutzlose Buch leid…

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte mich Kai nun, wobei ich grummelnd nickte und mich wieder aufrichtete. Auch wenn mir der Schädel immer noch brummte, wollte ich vor Kai nicht noch schwächer wirken, als so schon. Wir mussten uns wohl eine andere Strategie ausdenken, was Minseok betraf… Schnaufend klopfte ich meine Hose wieder sauber und räusperte mich. „Er weis also von allem…", murmelte ich nun und setzte meinen Weg, genauso wie Kai fort. „Ja, scheint so…", erwiderte er nur und verfiel in einen wohl ziemlich intensiven Gedankengang.

Kai POV:

Es lief nicht gerade so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Dieser Minseok schien eine harte Nuss zu sein, doch irgendwie würden wir diesen kleinen Giftzwerg schon noch zu Suho schleppen! Das war auf jeden Fall klar! Seufzend schlich ich ohne die Aufmerksamkeit meines Lehrers auf mich zu lenken zum Nebenraum in welchem sich noch Kyungsoo befand und schlüpfte durch den kleinen Türspalt ins Zimmer. Leise ließ ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen und sah mich im geräumigen Zimmer um.

Eigentlich war dieser Raum ebenso als Klassenzimmer gedacht, doch da es momentan in unserem Jahrgang und auch bei den anderen nicht mehr als drei verschiedene Klassen gab und das Schulgebäude um einiges mehr Klassen in sich aufnehmen konnte, blieben so einige Zimmer unbenutzt. Umso besser für mich und Kyungsoo. Sonst hätten wir noch bei den anderen im Klassenzimmer lernen müssen…

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den gedimmt beleuchteten Raum wandern. Das Licht war aus und die Jalousien zur hälfte unten, weswegen nur weinige Sonnenstrahlen das Innere des Zimmers erreichten. Die beigen Wände harmonierten perfekt mit den eichelbraunen Schränken und Tischen. Kyungsoo saß gerade, leise vor sich hin dösend an einem der vielen Tischen, so wie ich ihn verlassen hatte. Sein Gesicht zu einer süßen Mine verzogen und ein Arm von sich weglegend auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Leise schritt ich zu ihm hinüber, die Erdbeermilch und das Milchbötchen in meinen beiden Händen, legte sie dann sachte vor dem Schlafenden auf dem Tisch ab und schmunzelte.

„Hey, Kyungsoo-ah. Ich hab dir was zu snacken geholt. Komm, wach auf, bevor ich es dir noch wegfuttere!", säuselte ich grinsend und setzte mich wieder gegenüber meines neuen Klassenkameraden auf einen der vielen freien Stühle. Träge schlug der Kleinere seine Augenlieder auf und sah mich aus verschlafenen Augen an. Sein Blick streifte über mein Gesicht bis hin zu den Sachen die ich ihm aus der Cafeteria mitgenommen habe. „Ich wusste nicht was du magst, weswegen ich einfach das genommen habe was mich persönlich am meisten angesprochen hat…", murmelte ich noch, mein Gesicht auf meinen Armen ablegend. Kyungsoo besah sich die Milch und das süße Brötchen und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?", fragte er, wobei er skeptisch auf die Erdbeermilch deutete. Schmunzelnd schob ich sie dem Kleineren unter die Nase, beobachtete ihn dabei wie er das rosarote Milchpäckchen misstrauisch entgegen nahm und den Strohalm aus der kleinen, verschweißten Plastiktüte die auf der Rückseite der Milchpackung klebte herausnahm und in das dafür vorgesehene Loch piekste.

„Erdbeermilch.", antwortete ich ihm noch, wobei er zögerlich am schmalen Strohalm sog. „Und schmekt's?", fragte ich noch, bevor ich Kyungsoo nun auch das Brötchen auf der weißen Serviette zuschob. Die Augen des Kleineren weiteten sich und wurden noch größer als sie so schon waren. Der Anblick meines Klassenkammeraden löste ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut aus, wobei ich den Rotbraunhaarigen weiterhin mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachtete. „Wow, das… ist gar nicht so schlecht…", grummelte er und sah peinlich berührt auf das Milchbrötchen. Es freute mich wirklich sehr, dass er die Erdbeermilch mochte. Ich selber kaufte mir in der Cafetee eigentlich nichts und nahm mir immer selber mein essen mit, aber trotzdem kannte ich die typische Erdbeermilch aus der Schulkantine nur zu gut. Ich selber musste gestehen, dass ich total auf diese rosa Milchpäckchen abfuhr… Nur kaufte ich sie bei mir gegenüber beim Seveneleven.

„Dann haben wir wohl den selben Geschmack, was?", säuselte ich erfreut und fing an mit meiner rechten Hand an Kyungsoos viel zu langem Ärmel herum zu spielen. Schweigend verputzte mein Mitschüler nun sein Milchbrötchen, wobei er es überraschender Weise zuließ, dass ich an dem locker anliegendem Stoffhemd herum zog und fummelte. Er schien sich wirklich zusammenzureißen, um nicht gleich aufzuspringen und mir eine zu pfeffern, umso mehr freute ich mich darüber, dass er nichts zu allem sagte und mich einfach machen ließ. Einige male streifte ich seine zierliche Hand, ließ den Kleineren aufzucken und beobachtete dabei, wie er krampfhaft versuchte mich nicht anzuschauen. Anscheinend ging ich Kyungsoo ja doch nicht ganz am Arsch vorbei. Schmunzelnd nahm ich nun die Hand meines Gegenübers vollständig in meine und wagte es einige Male zärtlich mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu fahren.

„Du hast eine wirklich schöne Haut… So weich und rein…", murmelte ich in meinen Gedanken versunken, während ich starr auf seine schlanken Fingerchen sah. Ich beachtete schon gar nicht mehr sein Tun und erschrak deswegen fürchterlich als mir der Junge seine Hand entriss. „Gl… glaub jetzt ja nicht, dass… dass wir nur weil du mir ein Brötchen und was zu Trinken geholt hast Freunde sind…! Verstanden?", stammelte er auch schon und sah nervös zur Seite. Überrascht weitete ich meine Augen, sah dann aber ebenso mit einem etwas betrübtem Gesicht zur beigen Wand. Er schien mich wirklich nur ungern zu seinem Freund haben zu wollen… „Ja… schon gut…", gab ich daraufhin noch von mir, bevor ich mich wieder etwas aufrichtete und mehr Abstand zuwischen uns brachte. Vielleicht sollte ich es aufgeben… Er schien mich doch nicht ganz zu mögen, auch wenn ich vorhin ein bisschen Hoffnung hatte. Würde ich weiterhin so an ihm herumkleben, würde er mich nur mehr hassen. Da war ich mir sicher. Schließlich wollte niemanden eine nervende Klette bei sich haben.

„Nun ja. Wenn du ja fertig bist könnten wir ja endlich mit den Arbeitsblättern beginnen.", grummelte ich noch, bevor ich von meinem Stuhl aufstand und nach den Blättern griff. Ich kramte nach einem Stift und einem Block in meiner Tasche herum und breitete sie vor meinem Gegenüber zusammen mit den Arbeitsblättern aus und las mir schon mal die erste Aufgabe durch. Es waren einfache Kindergartenaufgeben, in denen man die einzelnen Schriftzeichen der Hangul Schrift durchging. Kyungsoo schien sein Milchbrötchen schon verputz zu haben, weswegen ich ihn nun erst in die Grundlagen der Schrift einwies. Ich zeigte ihn die Grundvokale und die Grundkonsonanten und schrieb sie ihm auf einem Collegeblock Blatt auf, wobei er sie sich Stirn runzelnd besah und nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum biss. Wie gerne würde ich Kyungsoo nur über seine vollen Lippen streichen… Schnaufend raufte ich mir mein Haar, kassierte dabei aber von meinem Gegenüber ein fragendes Gesicht, wobei ich gekonnt abwinkte. Ich sollte endlich aufhören so einen dummen Mist zu denken! Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder mit Kris, Luhan und Suho ausgehen. Mich vollaufen lassen und mich mit irgendeinem Fremden vergnügen. Vielleicht gingen dann ja diese idiotischen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf.

„Okay… Schau mal, mit einem Vokal hier allein kannst du keine Silbe bauen…", ich wies mit meinem Finger auf die von mir angefertigte Tabelle mit eben jenen Grundvokalen und sprach dann weiter, „Statt einen Konsonanten musst du bei Wörtern die mit Vokalen beginnen, so wie ‚Baby' diesen Platzhalter verwenden." Ich kritzelte Kyungsoo das Wort ‚Agi', was so viel wie Baby bedeutete auf und unterstrich mit einem Textmarker aus meinem Etui den Null ähnlichen Platzhalter vor dem A. „Wenn du vertikale Vokale hast, musst du den Platzhalter links daneben platzieren… so wie in dem Beispiel… Wenn du aber horizontale Vokale verwendest, muss er über dem Vokal stehen, verstanden?", fuhr ich nun fort und kritzelte direkt neben dem A zum Vergleich ein U mit Platzhalter. Kyungsoo besah sich das Geschriebene und schien sich erst mal das neu gelernte im Kopf durchgehen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile griff er nach meinem Stift, wobei sich unsere Hände für einen Kurzen Moment berührten und zuckt gleich darauf wieder auf. „Äh… ähm… Sorry, ich war ziemlich vertieft… ähm… könnte ich vielleicht kurz deinen Stift haben?", murmelte er nochmals, nachdem ihm aufgefallen war das er sich ohne wirklich zu fragen einfach so meinen Stift nehmen wollte. Schmunzelnd reichte ich ihm den Kugelschreiber. Er hat ganz eindeutig eine viel zu gute Erziehung hinter sich, auch wenn er manchmal ziemlich schroff und abweisend werden konnte.

Stirn runzelnd fing Kyungsoo nun an die vereinzelten Vokale mit Platzhaltern zu versehen, wobei ich ihn hin und wieder auf Fehler hinwies, oder ihn für die gute Umsetzung lobte. Als er mit den Vokalen durch zu sein schien, schnappte ich mir das erste Arbeitsblatt auf dem einige Übungen zu den eben gelernten Vokalen drauf versehen waren und las mir den Arbeitsauftrag durch. Da er auf Koreanisch war, da diese Übungsblätter für die heimischen Grundschulen erstellt wurden, erklärte ich meinem Nachhilfeschüler nach dem durchlesen die Aufgabe. „Okay… Hier bei der Eins auch wieder das Gleiche. Du musst nur wieder mit dem Platzhalter und den Vokalen Silben bilden. Bei der Zwei geht es dann eher darum die vereinzelten Umschriften der Vokale zu lernen. Aber so weit bist du ja noch nicht.", erklärte ich ihm nun und schob dem Kleineren wieder das Arbeitsblatt hin. Kyungsoo musterte es und schien sich noch orientieren zu müssen, da er hochkonzentriert die sich vor ihn befindenden Silben, Wörter und Vokale beäugte. Danach setzte er auch schon auf dem Arbeitsblatt an und fing wieder an die Vokale mit Platzhaltern zu verzieren.

Einige Zeit ging es so weiter. Ich schrieb ihm die vereinzelten Umlaute der Vokale auf, sprach sie ihm richtig vor und ließ ihn danach selber probieren. Seine Aussprache war dafür das er vom koreanischen Blut war zwar ziemlich ausbaubedürftig, doch verbesserte sie sich nach jedem neuen Versuch um einiges mehr. Er schlug sich sehr gut, dafür dass er vor einer Schulstunde beinahe aus den Latschen gekippt war, was mich auch sehr wunderte. Er gab sich tatsächlich sehr viel Mühe, das sah ich ihm an. Nur woher kam den auf einmal die Anregung zum Lernen, die er gestern und vor einer Schulstunde noch nicht hatte? Seufzend beobachtete ich Kyungsoo wie er sich gerade den Konsonanten widmete. Er kombinierte sie mit den Vokalen, versuchte sie auch öfters ohne meine Hilfe auszusprechen und fragte mich danach ob er es einigermaßen gut artikuliert hatte. Schmunzelnd verbesserte ich ihn, was ihn ein weiteres Mal grummelnd durchs rote Haar fahren ließ.

Die zweite Stunde verging wie im Fluge. Es gefiel mir wirklich sehr zusammen mit Kyungsoo zu lernen, nun ja… wohl eher ihm Nachhilfe zu geben. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern wie es war, als ich zum ersten Mal nach Korea kam. Echt schrecklich. Es gab kaum Leute die flüssig Englisch konnten, am schlimmsten waren ja die älteren Herschafften die kein einziges Wörtchen auf Englisch konnten. Schnaufend stand ich vom Stuhl auf. „So, für heute sollten wir es lieber darauf beruhen lassen. Du kannst ja schon einiges.", sagte ich noch, bevor ich meine Sachen wieder zusammenräumte und den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch schob. Zögerlich reichte Kyungsoo mir den Kugelschreiber, wobei er kurz seinen Mund leicht öffnete, um noch etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn Sekunden später aber wieder und sah zu Boden.

„Danke…", nuschelte er leise, wobei ich überrasch aufsah und Stirn runzelnd zum Kleineren sah. „Wofür?", fragte ich mein Gegenüber musternd. Kyungsoo kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, seine Finger spielten mit dem Saum seines weißen Hemdes und sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Langsam sah er wieder etwas auf, streifte dabei mit seinem Blick meinen Oberkörper und verharrte dort. Ich musste schon sagen, Kyungsoo war ziemlich schüchtern. Es gefiel mir sehr wie er sich benahm. Wie ein verliebter Teene. Über meinen Vergleich schmunzelnd trat ich einen Schritt näher an meinen neuen Mitschüler, bekam dabei mit wie er merklich aufzuckte und verkniff mir ein leises Kichern. „Nun ja… Danke… das du mir bei Koreanisch hilfst…", stammelte Kyungsoo noch, bevor er seinen Blick förmlich von mir wegriss und sich den Arbeitsblättern zu wand, welche er sortierte und in seine noch immer leere Tasche stopfte. Verdammt… Ich wollte ihn… Ich wollte ihn mehr als alles andere… Scheiß auf die bitchigen Kerle in den Clubs… Ich wollte wirklich nur Kyungsoo an meiner Seite haben… Er sah genau so aus wie ich mir meinen zukünftigen festen Freund vorgestellt hatte. Okay… er konnte meiner Meinung nach noch einiges zunehmen, sonst musste ich ja noch bange darum haben, dass ich ihn bei unseren zukünftigen,

nächtlichen Spielchen noch ausversehen irgendetwas brechen würde. Schnaufend strich ich mir durchs Haar. Pass nur auf mein Süßer, dich bekomme ich noch um den Finger gewickelt!


	8. Kapitel 7

D.O - Do Kyungsoo

Kai - Kim Jongin

Luhan - Lu Han

Kris - Wu Yifan

Xiumin - Kim Minseok

Suho - Kim Junmyeon

Tao - Huang Zitao

Chanyeol - Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun - Byun Baekhyun

Chen - Kim Jongdae

Sehun - Oh Sehun

Lay - Zhang Yixing

Kyungsoo POV:

Ich verstehe das alles nicht… Obwohl ich Jongin eigentlich hassen sollte, nachdem was er mir angetan hat, schien ich nach gerade mal zwei verdammten Schulstunden den nervigen Vollidioten um einiges mehr zu mögen… Schnaufend schleppte ich mich mit meiner beinahe leeren Tasche zum Innenhof, wo ein vor Wut überkochender Minseok schon auf unserer Lieblingsbank saß und sich seine mitgenommenen Käseflips in den Mund stopfte.

Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich meinen Kumpel und ließ mich wie ein nasser Lappen auf die Bank fallen. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", grummelte ich noch ein wenig erschöpft von dem ganzen gelernten und dem komischen Gedankengang, um den plötzlich gar nicht mehr so abscheulichen Jongin.

Ich griff in die mir gereichte Chipstüte und nahm mir ebenso ein paar von den käsig schmeckenden Maissnacks. Grummelnd lehnte sich Minseok an mich und schloss die Augen. „Ach… Ich hab nur Jongin getroffen…", murmelte er und fing an im regelmäßigen Rhythmus aus und einzuatmen. „Ich nehme alles zurück was ich je über den Kerl gesagt habe! Halt dich von ihm fern, verstanden? Der ist gefährlich und nicht mehr ganz Dicht im Kopf! Der hat doch tatsächlich versucht mich mit Drohungen zu etwas zu zwingen, was ich nicht im Geringsten machen will, oder werde!", fuhr mein Freund mit einer nun etwas ruhigeren Stimme fort und schien sich so langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Ich hingegen runzelte meine Stirn und beobachtete den Braunschopf ganz genau.

Er hat also Jongin getroffen… Doch ob ich mich wirklich von ihm fernhalten konnte? Schließlich gingen wir in dieselbe Klasse. Und außerdem schien er ja doch nicht so schrecklich zu sein, wie ich anfangs gedacht habe. Er hatte nur seine eigenartigen Ticks und Hobbys. Wenn er nur weniger mit diesem großen, grimmigen Tattooheini abhängen würde… Er würde bestimmt vernünftiger werden.

Seufzend teilte ich Minseok meine Bedenken mit, wobei sich der Ältere während meiner kleinen Rede an einem Käseflip verschluckte. Hustend hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund, wobei ich alarmiert aufzuckte und ihm mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken klopfte. „Bitte was?", keifte er, wobei ich erschrocken zusammenfuhr. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", fuhr er nun fort, wobei ich bei seiner Lautstärke etwas von ihm zurück wich und ihn erschrocken musterte. Was hatte er denn? Okay, Jongin schien bei ihm total unten durch zu sein, doch trotzdem konnte ich an meiner jetzigen Lage nicht viel ändern… Sollte ich etwa die Klasse wechseln?

„Es wird nun mal schwer sein ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schließlich gehen wir in dieselbe Klasse und noch dazu bringt er mir doch Koreanisch bei. Und zwar in jeder Stunde die wir mit Herr Namgung haben. Und dir ist bestimmt klar, dass er mein Klassenlehrer ist und ich ihn somit prakisch 24/7 haben…", wiederholte ich nun nochmals meine Bedenken, wobei Minseok Stirn runzelnd in die Käsefliptüte griff und zu überlegen schien. „Dann werde ich dir eben Koreanisch beibringen!", warf er auch schon ein und sah mich intensiven Blickes an. Wenn das nur so einfach wäre…

„Aber… wie sollen wir das denn machen? Wir sind nicht in derselben Klasse… Die werden uns nie zusammen lernen lassen… Wo Jongin doch sowieso ihrer Meinung nach der perfekte Kandidat ist, da er doch mit der englischen Sprache aufgewachsen ist…", konterte ich nun, was den Braunschopf gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Er schien sich zu verkrampfen, was auch mich nervös meine Muskeln anspannen ließ. Mensch Minnie… Wieso reizt dich das alles nur so…?

„Sag mal willst du überhaupt das ich dir helfe?!", brüllte er nun und sprang energisch von der Bank. Bei der Lautstärke hatte mein Kumpel schon die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schüler die sich im Innenhof befanden auf sich gezogen. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein und sah mich um. Es war unangenehm die ganzen Blicke auf uns zu spüren. „Natürlich…", murmelte ich eingeschüchtert und griff nach Minseoks Hand um ihn zurück auf die Bank zu ziehen.

„Natürlich will ich dass du mir hilfst, Minnie… Ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar, aber…", setze ich nun fort, was den Älteren genervt mit der Zunge schnalzen ließ. „Aber du willst dich lieber von diesem Hurensohn durchvögeln lassen, nicht wahr?", bellte er abermals missgelaunt und achtete nicht mal ansatzweise an Lautsstärke und Wortschatz. Ich habe noch nie Minseok so eskalieren sehen, in der kurzen Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht haben… Wie viele Seite ich von ihm noch kennen lernen werde? Will ich sie überhaupt kennen lernen, nach dieser negativen Überraschung.

Leicht gereizt fuhr ich mir durchs Haar. Was hat Jongin denn nur getan, dass Minseok so an die Decke ging? Und was wagte er es überhaupt jemanden so derart zu beleidigen ohne ihn richtig zu kennen? Nun wurde selbst ich, der doch eigentlich noch ziemlich geschafft war von einfach allem ziemlich laut und fuchsig.

„Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Scheiß? Verdammt! Minseok, was zum Teufel ist denn los mit dir?!", schrie ich und stand ebenfalls von der Bank auf. Wir schenkten uns gegenseitig gereizte und mit einem Hauch an Vernichtung gefüllte Blicke, wobei mein Gegenüber nun zum erwidern ansetzte: „Sag mal, spinnst du? Was geht den mit DIR ab? Bis vor kurzem hast du dich bei mir noch wegen diesem Sackgesicht ausgeheult und jetzt nimmst du diesen Spasten voll in Schutz? Ist das immer so bei dir? Suchst dir irgendeinen scheinheiligen Idioten wie mir zum Freund, nur um ihn nach belieben durch einem anderen Vollidioten zu ersetzten?"

Ich weitete meine Augen. Was sagte er da? Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und es fiel mir schwer sie zurück zu halten. Es tat weh so was von seinem besten und einzigen Freund zu hören… Da war der Beweis dafür, dass ich hier auf der Welt nur unheil und Trauer brachte. Es war viel besser wenn ich nicht existieren würde. Wenn ich damals doch nur zusammen mit meinem Vater gegangen wäre… Dann gäbe es hier auch kein so großes Drama… Und ich müsste nicht ein drittes Mal geliebte Menschen verlieren…

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Mein Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet. Die Blicke der schaulustigen, tuschelnden Schüler vervielfältigten sich und schienen mich zu verhöhnen… Das Gefühl mal wieder jemanden verloren zu haben breitete sich abermals in mir aus… Ich wusste ja selber, dass ich eigentlich nichts Schlimmes getan habe, doch wusste ich auch das Minseok ernst zu machen schien… Langsam sah ich wieder auf. Meine Tränen liefen nun in Strömen, wobei sie immer und immer wieder auf das von Minseok geliehene Hemd fielen. Was habe ich in meinem Leben nur falsch gemacht?

Minseok POV:

Schockiert stierte ich Kyungsoos tränenüberströmtes Gesicht an und schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Das… Fuck… das wollte ich doch gar nicht sagen… Das… ist mir doch nur rausgerutscht… Kyungsoo stolperte einige, wacklige Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich dann aber schluchzen um und verschwand aus dem Innenhof. „Wa… Warte… Kyungie…Das… das war nicht so gemeint… ich… Das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht… Es tut mir leid… ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen… Ich…", schrie ich auch schon, doch bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte war mein kleiner Kumpel auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden und nicht mehr zu sehen. Schnell lief ich ihm noch hinterher, doch als ich ebenso um die Ecke bog, war er schon gar nicht mehr wiederzufinden.

Scheiße… Was bei Gott habe ich da nur gemacht? Wie konnte ich nur… Wo ich doch um seine Psyche am besten bescheid wusste… Er hat mir all seine Leiden angetraut und ich Idiot versaue mir seine Freundschaft nur wegen diesem Idioten Jongin… Schnellen Schrittes fing ich an die ganze Schule nach meinem hoffentlich noch immer Kumpel abzusuchen, doch war er einfach unauffindbar…

Kai POV:

Schnaufend schlenderte ich durch den Gang in Richtung Spinden. Kris und ich wollten uns nochmals treffen, da ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass er mir noch etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen hatte, weswegen ich mich mit ihm für nach der Schule verabredet habe. Wieso nach der Schule und nicht jetzt in der Pause, oder in der nächsten? Nun ja… das lag daran das Kris die Pause zum Schlafen nutzt. Er war schon eine Sache für sich. Tat nur das was ihm gefiel und dem Rest schenkte er keine Beachtung.

Leicht gereizt fuhr ich mir durchs platinblonde Haar. Mensch… und ich Idiot hab natürlich meinen anderen Kumpeln schon für die Pause abgesagt, weil ich dachte, dass ich was mit Kyungsoo hätte machen können, nachdem wir uns recht gut verstanden hatten in den ersten beiden Stunden. Doch so schnell wie ich mich zurück zu ihm umdrehen wollte als ich Namjoon und den Anderen abgesagt habe, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Er war wohl losgezogen um es sich mit Minseok gemütlich zu machen. Da musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich die Eifersucht diesem Idioten gegenüber kaum im Zaum halten konnte. Es war einfach nur unfair, dass nur dieser Spießer Minseok Kyungsoos Nähe genießen konnte… Seufzend schüttelte ich mich und folgte meinem Weg weiterhin mit dezenter Unachtsamkeit. Ohne dass ich es richtig realisieren konnte, lief mich auch schon Jemand um und landete genauso wie ich mit voller Wucht auf dem steinharten, dreckigen Boden. Der Unterschied hierbei war der, dass ich der Einzige war der wohl an dem Aufprall litt, da der Fremde der länge nach auf mir landete.

„Autsch…", murmelte ich wobei ich mich versuchte wieder aufzurichten, was aber dank der Person auf mir nicht funktionierte… Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören, wobei ich erschrocken aufzuckte und meine Augen, die ich vorhin noch aus Erschöpfung geschlossen hatte aufriss und den Fremden vor mir überrascht ansah.

„Ähm… tut es etwa sehr weh? Soll ich dich zum Krankenzimmer bringen?", fragte ich überfordert und wusste in der Situation einfach nicht wohin mit meinen nutzlosen Händen, weswegen ich unbeholfen mit ihnen herumfuchtelte. Erst nachdem sich der Kopf des Jungen hob und ein krächzendes, wehleidiges ‚Jongin…' von ihm kam, bemerkte ich erst dass es sich hierbei um Kyungsoo handelte.

„Kyungie? Oh mein Gott… Kyungie… Was ist passiert?", schrie ich mit leichter Hysterie in meiner Stimme und schloss den weinenden Jungen in meine Arme. Sofort schlangen sich seine Arme um mich, was seinen Kopf automatisch auf meiner Brust betten ließ. Bitterlich weinte er weiter, schien nicht mehr aufhören zu können, wobei ich beschloss mich mit dem Jüngeren erst Mals zurückzuziehen.

Mit Kyungsoo im Schlepptau steuerte ich nun das Schuldach an, wobei ich unachtsam die Eisentür auftrat und zusammen mit ihm das Dach betrat. Es tat mir unendlich weh ihn so zu sehen… Was war ihm denn nur passiert, dass er in so kurzer Zeit so niedergeschlagen war? Und wo war überhaupt Minseok geblieben? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ihn in dem Zustand alleine lassen würde. Erst recht nicht nach seiner Drohung mir oder Kris was anzutun wenn wir dem Jüngeren zu nahe kamen.

„Was ist denn passiert, Kyungie? Möchtest du es mir erzählen?", fragte ich ihn nun, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Ich trug wohl ebenso etwas dazu bei, dass der Kleinere sich langsam wieder entspannte da ich immer und immer wieder über seinen rotbraunen Schopf strich. Er hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit an mich gelehnt, atmete wieder etwas ruhiger und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Zwar kamen hin und wieder mal leise Schluchzer von ihm, doch konnte ich diese abermals mit beruhigendem und leisem Gesumme verschwinden lassen.

Kyungsoo welcher nun wieder seine Augen öffnete, sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich… hatte… Streit…", murmelte er, was mich überrascht aufzucken ließ. „Mit Minseok?", fragte ich nun wieder, was den Jüngeren schwach nicken ließ. Abermals spannte sich sein Körper an, was ich schnell zu verhindern versuchte, indem ich Kyungsoo in eine innige Umarmung zog. „Das tut mir echt leid… Wieso… wenn ich fragen darf?", murmelte ich, so ruhig und beherrscht wie möglich. Doch eine Antwort blieb aus.

Seufzend verharrten ich in der Umarmung, wobei ich letzten Endes genießerisch die Augen schloss und die wohltuende nähe zu dem Kleinen auskostete. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, spürte ich wie sich Kyungsoo von mir zu lösen schien. Er drückte sich mit seinen zierlichen, dünnen Fingern von mir weg und sah mir dann wieder tief in die Augen. Seine Lippen zitterten noch leicht von seiner Heulattacke und seine Augen waren vom weinen rot und angeschwollen. Sachte strich ich mit meinen Daumen über seine beiden Unterlieder, was ihn schmollend die Augen zukneifen ließ. „Was soll das…?", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, was ihn wirklich unwiderstehlich in meinen Augen wirken ließ. Wie gerne ich ihn zur Beruhigung Küssen würde…

„Dir stehen Augenringe nicht!", erwiderte ich nur, was den jüngeren überrascht aufschauen ließ. Ich grinste ihm aufmunternd zu, wobei er eine leichte Röte auf seinen süßen, weichen Wangen bekam. Schnell umfasste er abermals mit seinen zierlichen Armen meinen Oberkörper und vergrub sein Gesicht im Stoff meines weißen Schulhemdes. Schweigend drückte er sich gegen mich und ließ eine Antwort mal wieder einfach aus. Stattdessen wanderte sein Zeigefinger der rechten Hand zu meinem Nacken, wo er anfing zarte Kreisbewegungen nachzuziehen. Eine wohltuende Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus, was der Jüngere wohl genau spüren konnte, da er beschloss mit seiner anderen Hand unter meine Schuluniform zu schlüpfen und sich dort mit neckenden Berührungen immer weiter hoch zu meinem Brustkorb zu bewegen.

Ich zucke überrascht auf, ließ ihn aber machen und genoss die wohltuenden Berührungen. „Seit wann hast du denn mehr als eine kalte Schulter für mich übrig?", murmelte ich amüsiert, was den Jüngeren in seinem Tun stoppen ließ. Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, was ich an seinen verspannten Muskeln und dem leichten Zittern bemerkte. Ich wollte gerade meine Frage wieder zurücknehmen, als ich auch schon eine leise, aber trotzdem verständliche Antwort zu hören bekam: „Scheint wohl seit heute so zu sein… Das hat Minseok auch schon bemerkt… deswegen haben wir uns ja auch… gestritten…"

Ich weitete meine Augen. Wegen mir? Wegen mir haben sich die beiden Gestritten? Ich suchte nach passenden Worten, die ich darauf erwidern konnte, doch blieben sie mir aus irgendeinem Grund im Hals stecken. Also war ich ja eigentlich der Grund weswegen Kyungie weinen musste…

Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in mir aus. Stumm drückte ich Kyungsoo fester an meine Brust und murmelte eher unverständlich: „Es… tut mir leid…" Ein schwaches Nicken seitens des Rotbraunhaarigen riss mich wieder in die Gegenwart, wobei ich sein eher aufgezwungenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen konnte. „Schon gut. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld… Ich… Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich mich nicht in dir getäuscht habe und meine und Minseoks Freundschaft umsonst aufs Spiel gesetzt habe…", murmelte er nun wieder, was mich alarmiert aufzucken ließ.

„Keine Sorge! Ich will mich wirklich nur mit dir anfreunden! Ich werde auch nicht zulassen das dir irgendjemand blöd kommt!", erwiderte ich nun, was Kyungsoo nun ehrlich erleichtert aufkichern ließ. Wie süß er doch nur war… Es freute mich dass ich nun meine Chance bei ihm bekommen hatte, doch trotzdem gefiel es mir nicht dass Kyungsoo 24/7 leiden musste. Er hatte sich mir zwar noch nicht anvertraut, aber das würde schon noch kommen. Da war ich mir sicher!

„Auf eine lange und gute Freundschaft!", sagte er, während er nun wieder etwas Abstand von mir nahm, nur um mir seine Hand entgegen zu strecken zu können. Freundschaft… ja… Es war nur eine Freundschaft… Mehr nicht. Doch was mich wunderte, waren Kyungsoos ziemlich intimen Berührungen von vorhin... So was tat man doch nicht unter Freunden, oder? Zumindest waren Kris, Luhan, Suho oder ich noch nie so nah beieinander gewesen. Wir waren alle die besten Freunde und trotzdem gab es bei uns eine Grenze die man nicht überschreiten sollte. Wieso tat dies also Kyungsoo? Hieß dies etwa, dass ich doch eine Chance auf eine Beziehung mit ihm hatte? Nicht nur Freundschaft? Wollte er dies vielleicht auch und war nur zu schüchtern um es zuzugeben?

Meine Hoffnung stieg mit jeder Sekunde. Ich sah mich schon zusammen mit ihm in jeden Pausen kuscheln, als Kyungsoo plötzlich meine Hoffnung mit nur einem Satz zu zerstören schien. „Soll ich dich weiter massieren? Du scheinst immer noch etwas angespannt zu sein." Ich weitete meine Augen. Ma… Massieren? Das… das war eine Massage??? Ich dachte das war ein Annäherungsversuch… Noch immer leicht perplex, aber auch dezent enttäuscht nickte ich, was Kyungsoo auflächeln ließ.

Er war plötzlich total anders. In den letzten Tagen benahm er sich wie ein alter, grantiger Opa, doch die Seite die er mir nun zeigte war nicht mal ansatzweise so abweisend und kalt wie sonst immer. Sie war fürsorglich, nett und verletzlich. Er war wie ausgetauscht. Eine völlig andere Person… Eine wunderbare Peson…

Seine zierlichen Hände fuhren abermals über meinen Körper. Sie strichen meine Schultern entlang, hinauf zu meinem Nacken und wieder runter zu meinen Schulterblättern. Dieses Mal benutzte er seine Daumen um kreisförmige Linien auf meine Haut mit sanftem Druck zu zeichnen. Durch diese Berührungen entspannte ich mich tatsächlich wieder. Es fühlte sich gut an… Als würde ein Engel mir alle Lasten der Welt abnehmen. Er war mein Engel…

Schnaufend lehnte ich mich gegen Kyungie, welcher sich hinter mich gesetzt hatte, um seine Massage fortzuführen. Es tat gut mal wieder so richtig verwöhnt zu werden und dies, obwohl ich doch eigentlich der sein sollte, der Kyungie verwöhnen sollte. Er sah zwar jetzt um einiges besser aus als heute Morgen als er in die Klasse kam -und da hatte man ihm die Augenringe schon versucht zu überschminken…-, aber trotzdem sah ich ihn den Kummer und die Erschöpfung an. „Ich freue mich dass du deine Meinung über mich noch mal überdacht hast.", gestand ich. Schnell löste ich mich von Kyungsoo und drehte mich nun wieder zu ihm um. Ich bedeutete ihm sich nun selber umzudrehen, was er dann zögerlich tat.

„Ach was… Ich hab ja eigentlich eh keine Chance, so oft wie wir uns sowieso sehen und sehen werden…", scherzte der Rotbraunschopf und sah zu Boden. Seine Hände hatte er sich leicht verkrampft in den Schoß gelegt und wartete nun geduldig auf das was ich vor hatte ab. Nun fing ich an den Kleineren mit meinen ausbaufähigen Massagekünsten seine Schultern und seinen Nacken zu bearbeiten. „Aber… nachdem wir heute eher gezwungenermaßen wieder die ersten beiden Stunden zu zweit verbringen mussten, musste ich mir wohl eingestehen, das ich dich doch nicht so sehr hasse wie ich immer vorgab. Es war wohl einfach der Stress und diese ganzen negativen Gedanken die mich dazu brachten dich als Sündenbock zu benutzen… Sorry… dafür… "

Ich schmunzelte. „Dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen.", erwiderte ich meinen Blick in den Himmel richtend. „Hast du die Mathe Hausaufgaben?", fragte ich ziemlich random als mir auffiel das wir in der kommenden Stunde eben dieses Fach hatten. Der Kleinere vor mir zuckte merklich auf, was mich grinsen ließ und schüttelte daraufhin peinlich berührt sein Köpfchen. „Mensch, Mensch! Kyungsoo! Das geht ja gar nicht!", witzelte ich und kassierte direkt ein beleidigten, schwachen Schlag in die Seite. „Schon klar. Und du hast sie natürlich, oder was?!", brummte er seine Hände vor der Brust verschränkend. Grinsend schloss ich meinen Vordermann in meine Arme und säuselte: „Nö! Und genau deswegen machen wir jetzt Blau!"

Der restliche Schultag verging wunderbar. Mathe haben Kyungsoo und ich auf dem Schuldach verbracht. Wir haben viel geredet, auch wenn unser Gespräch überwiegend nur durch mich lebendig gehalten wurde, so gab mir Kyungsoo trotzdem immer wieder vollständige Antworten und trug kurz mal was zur Konversation mit bei. Auf jeden Fall viel besser als vorher, wo er mich ständig ignoriert hatte und mir nicht mal auf die Frage wie spät es war nicht antwortete. Kyungsoo redete von sich aus wohl nicht viel. Er schien eher der Typ von Mensch zu sein, welcher lieber nur zuhörte, statt selber zu reden.

Nachdem die Mathestunde vorbei war, wagten wir es dann wieder zurück in die Klasse und wurden auch gleich von Herr Namgung in Empfang genommen. „Wo wart ihr denn, wenn ich fragen darf? Mrs. Choi hat schon nach euch gefragt.", fragte uns unser Klassenlehrer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, was Kyungsoo etwas nervös verkrampfen ließ. Schmunzelnd drückte ich kurz seine Hand, ließ sie dann aber wieder los um nicht allzu auffällig zu sein, da die Klasse schon an ihren Plätzen saß und alles was vorne passierte gut beobachten konnte.

„Entschuldigung, aber Kyungsoo ist vorhin wegen seines Kreislaufes zusammengebrochen. Er scheint heute zu wenig gegessen zu haben. Ich hab ihn dann gleich was zu essen gegeben. Leider war ihm noch recht schwindlig, weswegen ich erstmal mit ihm gewartet habe.", flunkerte ich. Mein Klassenlehrer wandte seinen Blick zu Kyungsoo, welcher beschämt zu Boden sah und eine leise Entschuldigung von sich gab. Nicht nur ich fand Kyungsoo in diesem Moment süß ohne Ende. Das merkte ich, da ich leises Gequietsche seitens meiner Mitschülerinnen zu hören bekam. Auch Herr Namgung winkte einfach ab und bat uns an unsere Plätze.

Für den Rest seiner Stunde hatte er beschlossen, dass wir mit an dem Politikunterricht teilnehmen sollten anstatt Kyungsoo mit der Hangul Schrift vertraut zu machen. Den Unterricht zog er in Englisch durch, was manche Köpfe meiner Mitschüler zum rauchen brachten. So auch Jungkook und Taehyung, zwei meiner Klassenkameraden und Freunde. In der zweiten, kommenden Pause stellte ich Kyungsoo erst mal meine sieben, idiotischen Schulfreunde, Namjoon, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jin, Jungkook und Taehyung vor. Sie waren allesamt etwas weird, doch waren sie auch echt gute Unterhaltung wenn Kris mal nicht die Pause mit mir verbringt.

In den letzten beiden Stunden hatten wir eine Doppelstunde Erdkunde. Echt schrecklich, doch da wir dieses Mal einen Film über die Entstehung der Gletscher geschaut haben –ist klar auf Englisch-, gingen auch diese beiden Stunden ohne irgendwelche wichtigen Vorkommnisse vorbei. Kyungsoo hatte sich danach von mir verabschiedet um noch etwas mit Herr Namgung zu besprechen, weswegen ich gleich losgegangen war um mich mit Kris vor den Spinden zu treffen.

Seufzend schlenderte ich durch den Schulgang und vergrub meine Hände in meiner Hosentasche. Mir war aufgefallen das ich Kyungsoo noch nicht nach seiner Nummer gefragt hatte… Wenn ich Glück hatte würde ich ihm später vielleicht noch über den Weg laufen, dann könnte ich ihn ja fragen. Total in meine Gedanken versunken merkte ich schon gar nicht mehr wie die Silhouette einer mir eigentlich ziemlich bekannten Person auf mich zu steuerte. Erst langsam, dann wird sie immer schnelle, bis sie direkt vor mir steht und ich erschrocken feststellen musste, eine Faust ins Gesicht bekommen zu haben.

Mit voller Wucht wurde ich beinahe durch den ganzen Gang geschleudert. Nun ja,… die ersten paar Meter waren noch wegen des wuchtigen Schlages, der Rest bis zur Wand waren dann eher meine taumelnden Schritte die mich dorthin trugen… Verdammt… Es gab im Moment nur eine Person die mich mit einem Schlag so krass zum ‚Schwanken' bringen konnte, wenn man Kris außen vor lässt… Minseok…

Grinsend blickte ich auf und sah auch schon den Kleineren auf mich zu gehen. „Verdammt habe ich deine hässliche Fresse nicht vermisst!", giftete ich noch immer meine Ruhe bewahrend Kyungsoos ehemaligen besten Freund an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt oder sonst was mit dem gemacht.

Minseok machte direkt vor mir halt, griff mit vor Wut brennenden Augen nach meinem Kragen und zog mich unsanft zu sich runter. „Du scheiß Hurensohn! Was habe ich dir gesagt? Halt dich fern von Kyungsoo!", keifte er auch schon und holte wutentbrannt mit seiner Faust ein weiteres Mal aus. Bevor sie mich richtig im Gesicht treffen konnte blockte ich noch schnell mit meinen Armen ab, bevor ich schmerzverzerrt aufzischte und ein klein wenig zur Seite wich. Minseok dachte nicht mal daran aufzuhören und rückte mir mit geballten Fäusten immer weiter auf die Pelle, egal wie oft ich ihm auswich.

„Du kleiner Bastard! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!", fuhr er fort und wagte es nun auch noch seine Beine zu benutzen. Mit einem festen Kick trat er mir in die Magengrube, was mich heftig auf japsen ließ. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Tritt folgten, da ich Minseoks Arme so blockierte, dass er mich nicht mehr richtig schlagen konnte. Das Problem war… Es viel mir schwer selber zuzuschlagen, da ich damit beschäftigt war das wild gewordene Etwas von mir fern zu halten und genau aus diesem Grund war ich hier auch die Person die hier alles einstecken musste. Mit dem vierten Tritt in meine Magengegend spürte ich auch schon wie sich Blut in meinem Mund sammelte.

Shit… So langsam wurde ich aber echt wütend! Mit einem gezielten Tritt meinerseits wuchtete ich Minseok zu Boden. Angewidert von seinem Anblick spuckte ich das sich in meiner Mundhöhle gesammelte Blut aus und beugte mich über den knurrenden Minseok. „Jetzt wird es aber Zeit für dich auch mal was einzustecken!", grollte ich und fing nun an mit festen Schlägen auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er konnte weder aufstehen, da ich mich über ihm befand, noch zurückschlagen, da er wie ich vorhin in der beschissenen Situation war meine Schläge abzublocken. So langsam lief ihm das warme, tiefrote Blut aus der aufgeplatzten Unterlippe. Auch seine Nase musste an meinen Schlägen leiden, was mich erfreut grinsen ließ. Kai is back!


	9. Kapitel 8

Kris POV:

Seufzend folgte ich meinem Weg zu den Spinden. Es waren nicht mehr viele Schüler da, da sich die meisten direkt nach Schulgong aus dem Staub gemacht haben. So ist es nun mal. Niemand, wirklich niemand wollte länger als nötig in der Schule bleiben, weswegen es mich auch wundert dass ich mit Kai ausgemacht habe, dass wir uns vor seinem Spind treffen… Wir hätten auch genauso gut in ein Cafe, oder eine Imbissbude gehen können, damit wir wenigstens was zwischen die Zähne bekamen.

„Du kleiner Bastard! Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!"

Überrascht zuckte ich dezent auf, ließ mir aber nichts ansehen und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Nannte mich da jemand Bastard?! Mein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, doch da ich niemanden in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe entdecken konnte ging ich davon aus, dass die Beleidigung doch nicht an mich gerichtet war. Genervt schnaufte ich und fuhr meinen Weg zu Kai fort. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund kam mir diese Stimme von vorhin ziemlich bekannt vor… Nur woher?

„Jetzt wird es aber Zeit für dich auch mal was einzustecken!"

Abermals sah ich auf. Diese Stimme… Die erkannte ich unter Tausenden! Das ist doch… Kai! Sofort bog ich um die Ecke und entdeckte zu meinem erstaunen eben jenen, welcher sich grinsend über einen weiteren Schüler gebückt hatte. Er schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein, was mich anfangs ziemlich überrascht hatte. Eigentlich war er immer gegen Gewallt außerhalb seines Kai Daseins. Er redete mir immer und immer wieder ein ich sollte ihn außerhalb unserer Black Pearl Angelegenheiten nicht so nennen. Immer nur seinen richtigen Namen nennen und nicht seinen Spitznamen. Doch wenn ich ehrlich war, war mir dies scheiß egal, wie man wohl gemerkt hatte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch war mir Kai viel lieber als Jongin…

„Ich sag dir mal was, Spasti! Egal wie oft du Giftzwerg mir auch drohst, ich werde mich NICHT von Kyungsoo fernhalten! Ich werde ihn dir NICHT überlassen! Hast du gehört?!", brüllte er schon etwas unruhiger und wechselte die Position, so das er dem Kerl am Boden nun mühelos in den Bauch boxen konnte. Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich das Geschehen, sah mich dann aber um, um sicher zu gehen dass hier auch wirklich niemand herumirrte. Da war er also wieder. Mein liebster Kumpel Kai. Ich lehnte mich an die nächstbeste Wand und musterte noch weiterhin die Situation vor mir, wobei ich versuchte den Jungen unter Kai zu identifizieren.

„Fuck… Halt die Schnauze… Mich interessiert deine Meinung ein Scheißdreck!", kam es keuchend von anderen, wobei sich dieser etwas aufrichtete und versuchte meinen Kumpel von sich zu schubsen. Nach dem dritten versuch schaffte er es auch und stand taumelnd auf. Das ist doch… Minseok. Hätte ich mir ehrlich gesagt auch denken können… Wo sich die Konversation der beiden sowieso um diesen Milchbubi Kyungsoo dreht…

Schnaufend stieß ich mich von der Wand ab. Die Beiden vor mir prügelten sich immer noch wie die Geier um Kyungsoo, was mich innerlich meine Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen ließ. Diese Idioten sollten lieber aufhören, bevor noch ein Lehrer vorbei kommen würde. Sie hatten so ja schon Glück das hier noch kein Spätzünder aus einem der Klassenräume kam. Es gab da diese Gruppe von Schülern die den ganzen Unterricht verschliefen und erst Minuten nach Schulgong aufwachten. Meist hatten die Lehrer bei diesen gewissen Schülern ihre Hoffnung, dass die in ihrem Leben noch etwas lernen würden bereits verloren und ließen sie einfach machen. Woher ich das wusste? Ich war doch selber einer von denen…

Schnaufend stellte ich mich vor Kai und Minseok, räusperte mich gewollt laut und auffällig und griff beide an ihren Kragen, um sie auseinander zu ziehen. „Schöne Vorstellung hier, aber jetzt reicht es erst mal! Wir sind hier immer noch in der Schule und wenn ihr nicht verwiesen werden wollt, solltet ihr euren Streit auf später verschieben. Am besten geht ihr gleich zu Suho und löst bei ihm eure fanatischen Probleme…", grummelte ich, noch bevor ich beide wieder los ließ. Da ich sie kurz zuvor noch etwas angehoben hatte plumpsten beide unbeholfen zu Boden und rieben sich die schmerzenden Stellen am Hintern.

„Fuck! Willst du mich verarschen?! Verpiss dich gefälligst! Du hast hier nichts zu sagen!", keifte mich Minseok an, wobei er sich wütend zu mir wandte und mich mit kalten und eindringlichen Blicken zu strafen schien. Könnten Blicke töten, ich läge wohl schon längst im Grab. Ich selber ignorierte es einfach und stierte mit einem ebenso starren Blick zurück. Minseok schien mein Blick nichts auszumachen, weswegen ich seufzte und mich Kai zuwandte. Ich hatte null Bock auf diesen Kindergarten.

„Und jetzt zu dir!", fing ich nun wieder an, wurde aber zu meinem überraschen von meinem kleineren Kumpel unterbrochen. „Jetzt mal im ernst, Minseokiiii!", knurrte Kai zum Ende hin etwas langgezogen, wobei sich Minseok eher angewidert zu ihm drehte, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Beide hatten irgendwo auf ihrer Kleidung einen gut sichtbaren Blutfleck, welche von ihren Platzwunden oder sonstigen Verletzungen kam. Sie hatten sich beide gegenseitig richtig in die Mangel genommen, umso demolierter sahen sie momentan aus.

„Ich glaube nicht das Kyungsoo nach dem ganzen Scheiß wieder mit dir befreundet sein will. So sehr wie er sich bei mir ausgeheult hat. Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein sehr froh darüber dass du so ein Arschloch zu ihm warst. So hat er mir wenigstens eine Chance gegeben. Und wiesest du was? Er war sogar so süß und hat sich für sein Verhalten bei mir entschuldigt! Ich werde ihn dir jetzt nicht mehr zurück geben. Nicht nachdem was du ihm angetan hast!", führte Kai nun seine kleine Rede fort, was den Kleinsten von uns dreien merklich verkrampfen lies.

„Lüg nicht!!!", schrie er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Abscheu und hass wieder, was mich neugierig den kleinen beobachten ließ. Hab ich schon erwähnt dass mir Minseok immer sympathischer wurde? „Ich lüge nicht!", erwiderte Kai bissig und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge. Er war gerade im Begriff mich am Arm zu packen und abzuhauen, als auf einmal Minseok mit voller wucht auf seinen Kiefer einschlug und ihn schmerzverzerrt zurückweichen ließ.

Überrascht besah ich mir den kleinen Giftzwerg. Sein eigener Kiefer war bis zum geht nicht mehr angespannt vor Wut und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in seine Haut, was ich an dem heraustriefendem Blut an seiner Hand gut erkennen konnte. „Verdammt! Sag so was nicht noch einmal!", brüllte er abermals, dieses mal aber mit einem hauch von Verzweiflung.

Kai hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kiefer, wobei ich genervt von der Tatsache, dass ich wohl die Person war die diesen ganzen Scheiß schlichten musste aufseufzte. Ich schob Kai an seinen Schultern in Richtung Jungentoiletten die sich nur unweit vom Schuleingang entfernt befanden. „Geh du erst mal auf die Toilette und kümmere dich um deine voll geblutete Fresse. Ich werde mich solange um den hier kümmern.", murmelte ich ihn noch zu, wobei ich Kai mit einem festen Stoß in Richtung Aus- und Eingang schubste. Danach drehte ich mich zurück zu Minseok, welcher mich angesäuert beobachtete.

„Nun zu dir, Kleiner!", grummelte ich, was mein Gegenüber leicht zurück weichen ließ. Ich grinste innerlich über diese Reaktion, ließ mir aber wie immer nichts anmerken. „Wie kommt es das du so kampflustig bist, huh?", fuhr ich nun fort, darauf achtet bedrohlich rüberzukommen. Wenn ich ehrlich war hatte ich gerade keinen Nerv auf eine Prügelei. Dafür war ich noch viel zu müde, wo ich doch gerade erst vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht war. Minseok wischte sich mit seinem Handgelenk über die blutende Lippe und murmelte: „Ihr bekommt weder mich, noch Kyungsoo!"

Ich weitete belustigt meine Augen. Was sollen wir den von diesem Milchbubi wollen? Kai war der Einzige von uns der Interesse an diesem Idioten hatte und das auch noch einseitig, so wie Kyungsoo ihm bisher gegenübergetreten war. Schmunzelnd zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und erwiderte auf Minseoks eher gezischte als normal ausgesprochene Aussage: „Und wieso zum Teufel denkst du, das ich Interesse an diesem Kyungsoo hätte, huh?" Belustigt sah ich wie sich die Augen des Kleineren weiteten, dann seufzte er abwertend und knurrte: „Verstehe… Ihr seid sogar zu doof um zu merken das Kyungsoo auch einer von uns ist…"

In diesem Moment entgleiste mir zum aller ersten Mal an diesem Tag mein Gesicht so sehr, das selbst ich mich nicht wiedererkennen würde, wenn ich in den Spiegel schauen würde. Wie bitte??? Dann war er also… Dann war Kyungsoo also der unstabile Exo-Träger? Den, den Kai suchen musste? Er war die ganze zeit vor unserer Nase und trotzdem haben wir nichts davon gemerkt…

Ich hatte mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen, wobei ich aber wieder auf Minseoks eben erwähnte Aussage einging. „Und woher zum Geier weist du das er auch ein Exo-Träger ist?", knurrte ich skeptisch, was Minseok zynisch mit der Zunge schnalzen ließ. „Willst du mich verarschen? Sag mal, spürst du diese unbändige und impulsive Aura in seiner Nähe nicht? Er strahlt die pure Zerstörung aus! Und du willst mir weis machen, dass du und dieser Vollidiot von Jongin nichts davon mitbekommen hättet? Wie inkompetent kann man denn nur sein?!", keifte Minseok wutentbrannt und fuchtelte dezent hysterisch mit seinen Armen herum.

„Seine Psyche spielt verrückt! Das Gespräch heute Morgen mit ihm hat mir meine Vorahnung bestätigt und das auch noch mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack! Falls du es bis jetzt immer noch nicht begriffen hast, er ist kurz davor zusammenzubrechen und gegen das Monster in sich zu verlieren. Und wenn das passiert willst du nun wirklich nicht in seiner Nähe sein! Ich kenne mich da aus… Ich… Ich musste dasselbe durchmachen…", fuhr der Braunschopf fort und wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser und verzweifelter.

Überrascht musterte ich mein Gegenüber. Kyungsoo war also wirklich der labile Exo-Träger. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab, wobei mich für die aufkommende Gänsehaut verfluchte. Verdammt… Ich musste das unbedingt Suho berichten… Nur… „Wie steht es denn Momentan um ihn?", fragte ich Minseok die Besorgnis in meiner Stimme überspielend und verengte leicht meine Augen. Mein gegenüber ließ sich auf den dreckigen Boden fallen und seufzte verzweifelt auf.

„Nach meinem Streit mit ihm bestimmt nicht mehr so gut… Ich hoffe er hat sich einigermaßen beruhigt… Jedes einzelne negative Gefühl kann seine Exo-Macht dafür ausnutzen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen. Zweifel, Wut und Trauer sind dafür wie geschaffen…", murmelte der kleinere nun, wobei sich seine Finger in seine zerknitterte Hose bohrten. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. So schlecht stand es also um Kyungsoo? Und Kai hatte nichts davon mitbekommen? bei mir war dies ja verständlich, wo ich ihn doch nie wirklich persönlich hier in den letzten Tagen getroffen hatte, doch Jongin… Der ging mit ihm in dieselbe Klasse, brachte ihm sogar Koreanisch bei und hatte trotzdem nichts bemerkt… Grummelnd massierte ich mir die Schläfe. So langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen. Und zwar die von der üblen Sorte…

Überrascht sah ich auf als Schritte im Schulflur zu hören waren. Sie gingen schienen auf uns zuzugehen, wobei ich mich seufzend aus dem Staub machen wollte. Wenn mich hier ein Lehrer neben diesem zusammengeschlagenen Minseok sehen würde… Die würden direkt mich verdächtigen! Und darauf hatte ich echt keinen Bock! „Nun gut… Fürs erste lasse ich dich in Ruhe. Merk dir das aber! Ich werde dich schon noch irgendwie zu meinem Boss schleppen. Mir egal ob mit oder ohne Gewallt!", murrte ich noch, bevor ich missgelaunt um die Ecke bog und auf die Jungentoiletten zusteuerte um nach Kai zu schauen. Doch noch bevor ich richtig außer hörweite war, horte ich noch die panische Stimme des rotbraunhaarigen neuen Schülers aus Kais Klasse durch den Flur hallen: „Minseok! Oh mein Gott… Minseok! Wie siehst du denn aus?!"


End file.
